GENTLEMEN
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Dos destinos, dos hombres, una historia similar. Podrán llegar a volverse amigos? Será que el tiempo pondrá a prueba esta lealtad por culpa de una chica, se pondrá a prueba esta empatía? A pesar de la diferencia de edades creo que estos dos hombres son todos unos caballeros y honraran su amistad hasta el final. ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes desde México¡**

 **Aquí, Chica de Terry de nuevo. Después de casi tres años de no publicar he vuelto con una nueva historia, a petición de una amiga Cynthia Berruti. Esta historia esta hecha para participar en la Guerra Florida del Foro rosa 2016, es corta. Espero les agrade mucho, esta basada en las traducciones de la novela en italiano de Keiko Nagita CC: Final History.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE A QUIENES AUN SABIENDO QUE ME RETIRE SIGUEN DEJANDOME MENSAJES EN MIS HISTORIAS, CREANME LOS LEO, Y DISFRUTO MUCHO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN SEGUIR ADELANTE EN MIS PROYECTOS PERSONALES FUERA DEL FANDOM.**

 **marythabelle, mariaisabelreyes, AleGraum, y las anónimas, gracias por sus palabras en TRAPECISTA.**

 **MERLIA, GISSA ALVAREZ, SERENA CANDY, ARISSA, CECY GRANDCHESTER, BETY P.P; LILI O.H; ,LECTORAS ANONIMAS, LA MIEDOSITA, MAR, TATIANA, gracias por tus mensajes a mis historias. ;)**

 **y muy especial mención a ELIZABETH ORTEGA tu mensaje ha sido muy especial para mi, me has hecho sonreír, reír y sonrojarme al máximo. También me he sentido como toda una diablilla después de leerte. ¿Por qué me la agarro siempre con Albert? La respuesta es tan simple, odio que lo sobrevaloren, odio que no vean realmente a través de él, odio que lo envilezcan, porque eso me hace odiarlo a mi también. Odio que hagan de él, lo que no es. Y aunque si, a veces lo trato con desdén la verdad es que es un personaje al que respeto mucho y al que quiero. GRACIASSSSS Cariños para ti también, donde quiera que estés. ;)**

 **A muchas no tengo forma de contactarlas pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco de verdad su tiempo y su pedacito de alma a mis historias.**

 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga ALBA CANO COBO.**

 **Gracias de nueva cuenta por aparecer de pronto, como la brisa tibia que anuncia la primavera. Gracias por la luz, por la dosis de inspiración.** **Un fuerte abrazo mi Alba¡**

 **Otro agradecimiento especial a Cynthia Berruti, pues ella me ha traído de vuelta al mundo de la escritura de este fandom que amo, ella ha tomado mi fic DESTINO y lo convirtió en AUDIOFIC, lo mismo ha hecho con GENTLEMEN. Cyn gracias por tus atenciones, tu tiempo, tu cariño, tu esfuerzo y tu locura. Te deseo y auguro lo mejor. Saludos al grupo de las Terrylocas de "Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos/TerryANOHITO" de face. Hermoso y excepcional grupo¡**

 **Así que ya saben DESTINO y GENTLEMEN lo encuentran en el canal de videos, como AUDIOFIC. ;)**

* * *

 _GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO._

 _CHICA DE TERRY._

 _CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA¡_

 **GENTLEMEN**

 **By**

 **Chica de Terry**

 **GF 2016**

 **Derivación.**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story. Keiko Nagita**.

* * *

 **Enero 28, 1913**

-Tres contra uno no es legal. Aunque debo darle crédito a la parte en desventaja, les está partiendo su…

Los tres hombres de mala traza volvieron el rostro al escuchar aquella voz irónica que salía de entre las sombras del callejón. Dos de los sujetos con actitud amenazadora acorralaban al desafortunado y el último con un puñal en mano estaba a punto de atacar al joven que, maltrecho y aun en pie estaba preparándose para recibirlo con la guardia arriba.

-Y tú que putas…

Emergiendo de las sombras el hombre pudo ver el estado crítico del infortunado joven, demasiado joven para andar de paseo por los arrabales del puerto entre gente ruda, agresiva y la mayoría de las veces sin moral. Tenía el labio roto, un fino hilo de sangre se dibujaba por su barbilla pero a pesar de ese duro impacto su rostro estaba casi intacto. Eso quería decir que el chico sabía defenderse, muestra era el estado de los burdos hombres que seguramente intentaban asaltarlo. Estaban descolocados con las chaquetas mojadas y salpicadas de suciedad, prueba de que los mando a besar el pútrido empedrado más de una vez.

Los tres bellacos estaban cabreadísimos, azorados por la paliza que un jovencito les había propinado tanto así que lo habían herido con el filo del puñal. El chico además de su fina camisa desgarrada, el pantalón sucio, el cabello alborotado y mojado de sudor, tenía un profundo corte en la pantorrilla, la rasgadura de su blanco atuendo era ahora empapada por su sangre a profusión. "¿Quién demonios viste de blanco para venir al quinto infierno?" –Pensó con ironía el rubio- El chico jadeaba exhausto y cojeaba tratando de equilibrarse sobre su pierna sana. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había resistido el embate de esos sujetos de poca monta y estaba en las últimas. En ese callejón obscuro, con tanto ruido dentro del purulento antro y las pocas personas ebrias que transitan a esa hora de la noche, quien en su etílico juicio se interesaría en auxiliarle.

"O el niño cara linda se siente todo un hombre o es el mayor imbécil de la historia al venir vestido de esa forma a los muelles. A esta hora. Y solo. Es lo mismo que ostentar un letrero enorme y luminoso sobre su cabeza anunciando: "Patéame el trasero. GRATIS". Crio del demonio" -El hombre de espigada estatura se quitó las gafas oscuras guardándolas precariamente en el bolsillo interior de su vieja cazadora mientras movía la cabeza negando –Aquí vamos de nuevo- pensó mientras jalaba aire para llenar sus pulmones.

El aire pestilente a orín rancio y vomito etílico le hizo endurecer el gesto. Ni siquiera había escuchado la sarta de maldiciones que el sujeto del puñal le había gritoneado, siguió avanzando sin detenerse, atento, sus ojos felinos no dejaban de escudriñar al joven que en total estado de alerta no quitaba la vista de sus agresores, mientras desesperadamente trataba de jalar aire.

Podría incluso tener herida internas… o algunas costillas rotas –Reflexiono el rubio alistándose para la pelea- ¿Estaré destinado a niñero? ¡Carajo! ¡Nunca voy a casarme! –Murmuro con tono ácido por lo bajo.

-¡No metas el culo en asuntos que no son tuyos! -Acuso el bobalicón del puñal escupiendo saliva, mientras hablaba como un perro rabioso. Al parecer era líder de la pequeña banda de pillos- No des un paso más o te cargara… ¡Largateee! -Exigió fuera de sí.

-¿Que…? Solo cuando son mayoría se sienten muy machos… ¡Ven aquí pedazo de imbécil! -El rubio con una sonrisa fingida en los labios lo invito a acercarse a él con un elegante gesto de su mano. Su intención era alejarlo del chico. No podría descartar que los otros también estuvieran armados, más parecían achichincles que solo siguen órdenes.

-Firmaste tu sentencia imbécil de mierd… -El flaco bobalicón se le fue encima, llevando el puñal por delante, intento picarlo directo en la zona abdominal pero el rubio ágilmente le dio pase como si tuviera a un toro de lidia en frente. Y otro pase, y otro más. Mientras se empeñaba en cansar al abusón no dejaba de mirar a los otros dos que estaban estáticos y desconcertados.

-¡Idiotas! Acaben con el trabajo, hijos de perra… -Bramo el líder a sus secuaces.

Antes de que estos se volvieran hacia el chico, uno de ellos fue mandado al suelo de un certero puñetazo en la barbilla. El rubio se quedó admirado de que el chico supiera pelear tan bien, aun en aquellas circunstancias. Entonces entro en acción. Poseído por una fuerza inusitada, comenzó a lanzar golpes al líder de los malandros. Se sintió febril y descargo toda aquella energía explosiva en el pobre infortunado que vuelto saco de boxear había dejado caer el puñal. Intentaba en vano conectar algún golpe o propiciar algún daño a su contrincante pero el vigoroso hombre rubio ni siquiera le permita acercarse a él lo suficiente como para rozarlo. Con sinuosa cadencia conecto varios ganchos y el uno, dos, al mentón del sujeto que solo se balanceaba al ritmo de los puños del intruso. Aturdido y sofocado quedo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo su propia sangre y doliéndose de la barriga, entonces se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Se giró de inmediato y alcanzo a mirar como el tercer sujeto le asestó una patada al joven en la pantorrilla herida haciendo que este se doblara de dolor y cayera a gatas sobre el suelo. En su rostro la contracción del ramalazo, apretaba los dientes, tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás estaba a punto de darse por vencido pues el segundo sujeto con la nariz rota y sangrante se le iba encima a patadas…

-Vamos, de prisa, sube al coche…

Aquello había sido un baile. Después de que el rubio dejara fuera de combate a los malvivientes, tomo al chico por el brazo y lo saco del callejón con dirección a la calle. Como pudo lo subió en la parte trasera de un lujoso caprichito rojo de convertible, tomo las llaves que el chico saco de su bolsillo y se montó al volante, encendió los faros y se alejó del lugar antes que algún gendarme u algún otro ladrón queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad pasaran por el lugar y siguieran la fiesta del puño indefinidamente.

-Lléveme al… San Pablo… -Alcanzo a articular el joven que respiraba con severidad.

-Estás herido, debes ir a que detengan la hemorragia –Respondió el rubio a voz alta sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Yo me encargare de… eso. Por favor… al… San Pablo -El joven seguía recostado, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Hablas del colegio? ¿Del instituto privado? –Quiso asegurarse el hombre al volante. Aunque era claro por su vestimenta y su automóvil que era alguien con suficientes y sobrados recursos.

-S-i…

El buen samaritano enfilo el vehículo hacia aquella parte de la ciudad. ¿Qué demonios haría un chico de familia pudiente en esa parte realmente alejada de su realidad? Estaba preocupado por su estado pero tampoco podía obligarlo a recibir una atención que no deseaba. Era claro que se había escapado del instituto, en ese caso no podrían llegar por la reja principal y hacer una entrada triunfal como campeones. Así que tendría que improvisar.

En la oscuridad del camino de cuando en cuando echaba un vistazo a la parte trasera del vehículo cerciorándose que el chico no se hubiera desmayado. El viento aún era frio para los últimos días de febrero y el chico había perdido su abrigo en algún momento de la borrachera o de la pelea. Entre las ráfagas de viento en sus oídos lo escuchaba respirar y en ocasiones quejarse por el movimiento del auto. Acciono entonces la capota para evitar que el chico completamente envuelto en sudor enfermara con el aire frio nocturno. El hedor a whisky era más que evidente estando en el resguardo del auto, con la capota accionada. Estaba borracho esa era la realidad. Fue dejando atrás la ciudad e internándose en un bello lugar lleno de pequeñas colinas, en primavera todo aquello sería un bello espectáculo floreciente de narcisos, la flor típica de Gales. Claro que recordaba cómo eran aquellos parajes en su tiempo de estudiante. Fue una época mucho más feliz pero igual de solitaria que su infancia y su primera juventud llena de restricciones. Sonrió para sus adentros. También había escapado alguna que otra vez de la universidad burlando a su guardaespaldas. De pronto su pecho comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la risa que le provocaba el recuerdo de aquellas correrías. Estaba lleno de nostalgia por dentro al rememorar aquella temporada. Sintió empatía por el chico problemático. Era simplemente un joven rebelde con algún problema con la autoridad. No era un "busca pleitos". De tener amigos no se arriesgaría a tanto… "Solo eres catapultado al límite, cuando estas completamente solo" dijo para sí. Él conocía perfectamente esa sensación.

-Cuando vea el muro de piedra… antes, a la derecha… entre en el bosquecillo, hay un brecha… doble ahí… -El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos ahora lúgubres.

-Bien –Respondió en automático. Al poco tiempo se vio por el camino frente a ese escenario, busco la brecha y virando suavemente se introdujo en ella.

-No apague las luces. No hay luna… no queremos estamparnos contra un árbol…

-¿No habrá problema? -Pregunto el rubio.

-No –Respondió el joven, respirando con mas normalidad.

-Bien –El hombre condujo suavemente por entre la maleza, aunque el camino estaba bien definido. Desde la carretera no se veía ese pasaje, era bastante claro que el chico sabía bien por donde guiarlo. Esta no era la primera vez que recorría aquel lugar, ni la primera vez que se emborrachaba de esa manera importándole poco su propia seguridad. Conocía tan bien el camino que justo le dio indicaciones en el momento preciso sin ni siquiera mirar por la ventana. El chico estaba acostumbrado. Lógicamente había andado el mismo camino muchas veces.

-Deténgase, hay que parar.

El rubio se detuvo y apago el motor.

-Y ahora… la barda es alta. Imagino que no te representa ningún problema pero en las actuales circunstancias… no podrás llegar solo a los dormitorios.

-Más adelante el muro… es más bajo –El chico haciendo un esfuerzo se apeó de la parte trasera con la ayuda del hombre que le había salvado de salir gravemente herido o incluso de la muerte, comenzaron a caminar a un lado de la barda de piedra, el joven apoyándose en su salvador- No me diga que, sabe de dormitorios y escuelas privadas… -Indagó el joven, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vamos, no eres el único que gusta de salir de noche… ya sabes, de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Podrás dar el salto?

-Debo hacerlo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 12.

-La hora de las brujas.

-Qué cosas dices –El rubio rio con ganas.

-Créame, a esta hora brujas vestidas de negro deambulan por los alrededores… Hemos llegado.

-Sí, es más cómodo por esta parte -El rubio inspecciono el muro, varios bloques habían sido retirados de la cima haciendo esa sección más baja- Bien, preparado… ¡Arriba! –Después de verlo pasar el muro, el rubio recordó- Oye, ¿Y el automóvil?

-¡Maldición!

Se escuchó la queja detrás del muro y un sonoro costalazo, el rubio no dudo en brincar del otro lado. Obviamente al caer el chico se había lastimado de nuevo la pierna. Se le escuchaba quejarse adolorido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Silencio… ahí van las brujas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron agazapados sobre la hierba húmeda, el chico maldecia por lo bajo entre dientes, sudaba profusamente. Entre la negra espesura bajo los árboles vieron pasar a lo lejos amarillentas luces flotantes que cruzaban de un tramo a otro para luego desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

-Guardia nocturna.

-Sí. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen, sur, o norte?

-Creo que al Norte -Respondió el rubio moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera confirmando el sentido del viento. El chico se incorporó, con trabajos se puso de pie doliéndose aún más de la pantorrilla. Tenía que confiar en el sentido de orientación de su compañero pues reconocía que sus propios sentidos estaban menguados y él extremadamente exhausto- Vamos, te llevare, pues a este paso la siguiente guardia te alcanzara. –Ayudándolo nuevamente caminaron bajo el cobijo de las sombras oscuras de los árboles hasta llegar a una gran ala hecha de bloques labrados en piedra sólida. Arriba y abajo dos hileras de ventanas interminables cerradas y en total oscuridad. Eran los dormitorios de los chicos afortunados con padres ausentes pero adinerados que podían darse el lujo de pagar esa lujosa guardería para sus importantes y caprichosos vástagos. Claro que, no en todos los casos funcionaba -¿Cuál? –Quiso saber el rubio.

-La última. Donde el balcón…

-La suite, ¿eh? Debí imaginarlo –Respondió irónico el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -Contesto el chico haciendo una mueca de dolor, estaba a punto de zozobrar.

-Es bastante obvio. El del final siempre es el mejor sitio.

-Sí, el mejor sitio –Murmuro el chico.

-Al fin. Fue largo pero ya estamos aquí. Ve esa pierna, es prioritario. Límpiala bien. Quizás neces…

-Estaré bien –Lo corto el chico- No es para tanto –El joven se tocó la costilla derecha, doliéndose- Por cierto… lléveselo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El auto. Estamos lejos de la ciudad… solo dígame a dónde puedo ir a buscarlo, luego.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Acaso usted estaba seguro de meterse a una pelea callejera?

\- ¡Touche! Buen punto. Dame ese pie… ¡Arriba!

De un fuerte impulso el chico trepo por el balcón lo más silenciosamente posible.

-Estarás bien mientras cures esa herida –Insistió el rubio desde abajo- No te preocupes por tu juguete, búscame en el Blue River.

-¿El zoológico? – Susurro el chico, admirándose de tan extraño lugar mientras se sostenía de la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio.

-Sí. Pregunta por Albert.

Terry miro hacia abajo, el buen samaritano había desaparecido encubierto por las sombras de la oscura noche.

-Albert…


	2. GENTLEMEN 12

**GENTLEMEN**

 **Parte 2**

 **Gracias Alba Cobo ;)**

 **GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO**

* * *

 **Febrero 1913**

-Así que te llamas Terrence. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Sí, igualmente señor Albert. Un zoológico… bastante obvio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo llamarte Terry? –Inquirió despreocupadamente sin dejar de lado su trabajo.

-Puede. Lo prefiero así –Contesto el chico castaño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que… es obvio? ¿Tan ordinario resulto? –Expreso el hombre con simplismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo fino, lo que extraño al chico, pero no le dio importancia.

-Se conoce a una persona por su forma de tratar a los animales… es una persona bastante peculiar, señor Albert.

-Oh… ya. –Contesto el rubio con satisfacción- Bastante peculiar, ¿eh? -Dijo divertido.

-Pocas personas hubieran hecho lo que usted… -El tono de Terry parecía lejano pero lleno de sentimiento. Albert pudo ver como el chico miraba a los animales, queriendo camuflar su emoción.

-Oh vamos… como dijiste tú, Terry. No es para tanto –Soltó el rubio de pronto para romper con la solemnidad del momento.

Ambos hombres se miraron. La mirada de Albert era clara y limpia, reflejaba comprensión y ternura infinita. Todo el despedía afabilidad y confianza. La mirada de Terry era profunda, llena de emociones, de agradecimiento callado.

-Tu juguete es fascinante. Corre estupendamente bien –Volvió al ataque Albert.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Terrence orgulloso del regalo que le hiciera su padre. Más que nada por el automóvil en sí, una preciosa pieza de ingeniería inglesa y no porque su padre se lo hubiera obsequiado por su cumpleaños número 16. Lo tuvo juntando polvo en la cochera del colegio con adelanto, un mes antes de navidad precisamente. El recio Duque de Grandchester estaba intentando, como siempre, lavar sus culpas e intentando seducir a su rebelde vástago de esa forma para que no cumpliera su amenaza de cruzar el océano buscando algo que no había perdido… porque ahora sabía con certeza que, nunca la tuvo. El chico desvió la mirada para espantar esos amargos pensamientos.

-Me permití conducirlo y correrlo un poco de regreso a la ciudad, para aflojar la máquina. Aún huele a nuevo… el ronroneo del motor se convierte en rugido cuando aceleras. Dime Terry, ¿que fue diferente esta vez?

-¿A qué se refieres? –El chico rompió con su mutismo de hacia un momento. De inmediato volvió en si ante el cuestionamiento del amable hombre que lo había ayudado. No había seña de reto en él, o de enfrentamiento, más bien sonaba a curiosidad. Contrariado se dio cuenta que no se sentía irritado o incómodo, era como si un amigo se interesara verdaderamente en él.

-Vamos… no es la primera ocasión que haces esto. Pero esta vez te excediste… –Terry se le quedo mirando, sintió de pronto el enfado crecer dentro de él. ¿Acaso pretendía retarlo por emborracharse? No necesitaba a otro papá mandón o a un hermano mayor intrusivo. Albert se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio en su semblante y tomo otro frente de ataque, antes de que el voluble chico le increpase con un sonoro: "Que diablos te importa"- Hace algunos días, rondando por los muelles, vi a un malviviente con un saco largo de paño negro… botonadura dorada… muy fino en verdad, como que, alguien, lo olvido por ahí… –Dijo el con una sonrisita- Lo que me preocupa en verdad, Terry, es que tu hermoso juguete cambie ese divino olor a cuero por uno a bazofia de whisky escoces… -Entonces el rubio se echó a reír como si nada. Su risa era tan genuina que Terry no pudo resistirse a su broma y le contagio la risa. Ambos rieron por un buen rato, mientras Albert terminaba de echar las últimas paladas de heno fresco al vertedero de los antílopes africanos.

-Vayamos a la sala de espera. Comenzó mi descanso. Ten -Albert saco del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves del automóvil de Terrence, se las arrojo en un movimiento rápido directamente a las manos del castaño- Hago entrega. Tu juguete está en un garaje privado a dos calles de aquí. Es de un amigo y le pedí que me hiciera el favor de cuidar del auto. No te preocupes. Tome todas las precauciones, no tiene ni un solo rasguño.

-Señor Albert… yo…

-No digas nada. Todo está perfectamente claro.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse. La comprensión era mutua. Albert le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora subiendo el ánimo de Terrence al mismo tiempo. Claro que el chico estaba agradecido y confiaba en él, tan era así que le confió su nuevo y costoso coche a un desconocido. Este chico era un misterio. Pulcramente vestido. Tan serio, correcto y formal. Voluble en emociones. Ahora que lo veía en sus cinco sentidos, era bastante bien parecido. Pero a pesar de ese aire imperioso y aristócrata que le envolvía, al mismo tiempo era capaz de dejar su posesión sumamente cara y valiosa en manos de un completo extraño, se emborrachaba a punto de olvidarse de sí mismo y peleaba con hombres peligrosos en un lugar que no debería de pisar ni por asomo. ¿Cuál de ellos era en realidad este chico de mirada profunda? El chico con problemas y desubicado, o un completo lunático.

-Se me paso la mano esta vez… me puse impertinente y eso me llevo a meterme en un lio gordo –Comento Terrence espontáneamente mientras caminaban por los andadores pasando por entre las jaulas de los animales. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su cara no trasmitía ninguna emoción.

-Entiendo. Para la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo parecido… ¿será mucho insistir en que cambies tu aspecto?

Terry se giró a mirarlo divertido, una mueca de sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Por supuesto que capto a lo que se refería el alto rubio.

-No te ofendas Terry, pero ir vestido de dandi a los tugurios del muelle es lo mismo que jugar tiro al blanco, y tú, eres el blanco. Un consejo, tómalo o déjalo.

-Adelante, deme el sermón completo –Dijo el castaño sin disminuir el paso.

-Bien –El rubio sonrió, que aceptara escuchar ya era ganancia- Si vas a seguir por este camino, por lo menos se más… sutil. Mantén un bajo perfil. Pero siempre ten en cuenta tus propios límites y respétalos. Ponerte en peligro innecesariamente es, idiota.

-Lo sé… -El chico miraba hacia el frente pero su respuesta fue genuina.

-Bien. Oye, no te he preguntado por tu pierna porque a leguas se nota que estas en perfecto estado. Ya sabes, no vienes con un bastón, o cojeando. Imagina… con esa cara y medio tullido… no te faltaran señoritas enfermeras bien dispuestas. Al menos fue la pierna y no la cara… -el rubio comenzó a reír con ganas- Tú sí que la armas, a lo grande.

El chico también rió de los comentarios sarcásticos pero llenos de comicidad de su amigo el cuidador de animales- Como lo ve, estoy perfectamente bien. Ni una sola cicatriz –Argumento el castaño con la sonrisa en los labios mientras su mente volaba a cierta suite femenil- Señorita enfermera… Señorita "pecosa" enfermera… -Su mente lo torturaba con aquellas escenas una y otra vez. ¡Qué chica loca y entrometida! "No soy de las que se desmayan con la sangre…" -Dijo él dentro de sí, con un tonito nasal, arremedándola, casi suelta una risita delatora al recordar- Pero, los caballos… temes a los caballos, su presencia te hace desfallecer… -sus pensamientos le llevaron lejos mientras seguía al rubio de cerca en caminata automática.

Casi al final del zoológico, llegaron a un modesto cuarto hecho de madera, destinado a ser el lugar de descanso de los cuidadores de los animales, ambos hombres actuaron con normalidad como si aquella austeridad no les provocara el mínimo desagrado. Albert se quitó el mandil de trabajo y lo colgó tras la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde había una rustica hornilla con algunos elementos de cocina. Era admirable que aquel lugar estuviera limpio, todo lo que se pudiera estar en aquellas circunstancias y pulcramente en orden.

-Sé que a los ingleses les gusta el té, pero solo tengo café. Por whisky, ni preguntes…

Terry no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. Albert en verdad era un buen tipo y le hablaba de frente y sin remilgos, no aparentaba sus veintitantos, lo sentía tan cercano como un joven de su misma edad, o eso es lo que imaginaba se podría sentir, en tal caso. Le agradaba cada vez más este tipo desenfadado. Le parecía una persona admirable. A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, hubo una empatía mutua casi inmediata. Terry sintió que podía confiar en él, era una extraña sensación pero muy real. Casi tan parecida a la sensación que le provocaba aquella chica americana… tan autentica, tan diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera conocido. –La pequeña pecosa… mi enfermera… -Aquel inesperado pensamiento le provoco una sonrisa inmediata. Se sintió inexplicablemente feliz. Y ahora se encontraba con una segunda persona capaz de sorprenderlo gratamente, más aun siendo este un adulto. Deseo poder conservar este lazo que se había creado tan inesperadamente en el momento menos pensado. El día de su cumpleaños.

-Y di Terry, donde aprendiste a pelear tan bien, ese puño tuyo… es dinamita pura -El rubio comenzó a reír.

-En la vida hay que aprender a defenderte, y mientras más pronto aprendas mejor –contesto parcamente el chico con la mirada perdida- ¿Y qué hay de usted? es americano, su acento le delata. ¿Qué lo trajo a la vieja Inglaterra, Señor Albert?

-Trabajo. Como a casi todo el mundo –Terry apoyo el codo en el respaldo de la silla, mientras lo miraba filtrar el café y verterlo en dos tazas- No me mires de esa forma, caray. Sé que ser cuidador del zoológico no es el sueño perfecto. De hecho no lo es. Me gustan mucho los animales y el espacio abierto. Pero, por ahora de algo hay que comer. Este trabajo me permite varias cosas que necesito, estoy cerca de los animales, estudio su comportamiento por mi cuenta… trabajo al aire libre y también dispongo de tiempo suficiente para hacer otras cosas.

-En pocas palabras, tiene usted el trabajo perfecto -Dijo Terrence con una sonrisa.

-"Casi". Casi perfecto. Me gusta estar en movimiento y no puedo atarme a un solo lugar por demasiado tiempo.

-Vaya. Es un soñador –Dijo el chico gratamente sorprendido. Casi con admiración.

-¿Y por qué no? Puedo permitírmelo. Me gusta lo que hago y eso me satisface. Me hace un hombre feliz.

Terry lo escuchaba mientras sonreía, absorbía dentro si cada palabra del hombre rubio. No había pizca de hipocresía en él, sus palabras sonaban tan naturales como su propia persona. Albert puso delante la taza con el café humeante. El chico se lo llevo a la boca. El líquido oscuro y caliente estaba realmente delicioso. El alto hombre rubio, buen samaritano, honesto, satisfecho y feliz, amante de los animales, del espacio abierto y que además era filósofo, le agradaba cada vez más.

* * *

 **Vero:**

Gracias por tu mensaje, y por tus hermosas palabras y deseos. que te digo... he de terminar TRAPECISTA, es una promesa. ;)

 **Angela Torres:**

Gracias Angela, yo también creo que he mejorado mucho con la narrativa, ahí la llevo¡ =P

 **Alba Cano:**

Me encanta que haya sido entregado mi mensaje, eso es lo que deseaba plasmar, eso que une a Albert y Terry, en el manga como en el anime solo los vemos reir despreocupadamente pero no sabemos como fue que llegaron a ese punto, y de ahí partió la idea. Gracias a ti por acercarme los elementos que me hacían falta para poder moldear a la perfección esta historia. Gracias de nuevo Alba. ;)

 **Sra. Grandchester:**

Claro que seguirá la historia¡ El ritmo será un ritmo... como tipo conga jejeje a veces guapachoso, otras movidito y luego medio lento pero con gran sabor¡ hahahaha Gracias por pasar a leer¡

 **Darling Eveling:**

Te lo agradezco tanto. Eso de releer solo sucede con historias que de alguna forma nos son intimas, eso es de los mejores regalos que como escritor uno puede tener¡ Gracias por pasar por aquí ;)

 **MAURICIO POLANCO:**

Espero que siga la historia, en verdad lo espero. ;)

 **gracias a los que leen, donde quiera que estén.**

 **CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA.**


	3. GENTLEMEN 13

**GENTLEMAN**

 **Parte 3**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

 **A continuación enlisto los momentos en que Candy y Terry se encontraron desde que se conocieron, hasta el día de su reunión en el Blue River con Albert, según lo marca la novela CC: Final Story, en su versión traducida del italiano al español por una querida amiga, muchas gracias porque sé, que lees la historia. La razón de compartírsela es para que sea más comprensible los acontecimientos de este fic, y de donde nació la inspiración para esta linda historia.**

 ***CRONOLOGIA**

 **-31 de diciembre= Candy y Terry se conocen en la cubierta del Mauritania con rumbo a Inglaterra.**

 **-Enero (días primeros del mes)= En un paseo por el bosquecillo del colegio Candy se asusta al escuchar el sonido de un caballo a galope por el** recuerdo **de Anthony. Al ver a Terry galopando sobre Theodora, Candy se desmaya y el intenta auxiliarla. Preocupado por ella, la cuida dulcemente.**

 **-17 de Enero= Candy se encuentra con Neil y este la amenaza además de maltratarla. Terry sale de entre los arbustos y la defiende de Neil y sus amigos. Candy intenta agradecerle pero él lo rechaza, luego la llama "Pecosa". Candy muy enojada le dice que la llame por su nombre, Candice, o Candy como le dicen sus amigos pero Terry insiste en que es mejor el nombre de Pecosa.**

 **-18 de Enero= Candy ve a Terry fumando en la segunda colina de Pony y le quita el cigarro de los labios, lo regaña, le pide que no vuelva a hacerlo porque ese es su lugar. Terry entonces la llama "Tarzán pecosa" pues ha descubierto que por las noches visita a los hermanos Cornwall.**

 **-28 de Enero= Terry sale del colegio por la noche y es herido en una pelea callejera, muy tomado entra en la habitación de Candy por error, mientras ella escribía en su diario. Luego intenta ayudarlo dándole la minima atención y saliendo ademas del colegio para buscar remedios para sus heridas. Es cuando encuentra a Albert en Londres. NOTA: (En la traducción dice que una semana después del 18 de Enero sucede este evento, no especifica día del mes. Para efectos del fic y siguiendo la línea de los acontecimientos en la vida de Terry "Yo decidí" que pasara el día de su cumpleaños, porque me suena bastante lógico que así sea).**

 **-Últimos días de Febrero= Candy corriendo por el bosquecillo tropieza y cae encima de Terry que estaba recostado entre los capullos de narcisos. Es cuando aparece por primera vez la mención de los narcisos conectando a Candy y a Terry con la controversial flor, típica de gales. Candy le reclama que se echa en donde sea como una piedra, a lo que Terry responde "UNA PIEDRA NO PUEDE DISFRUTAR DEL AROMA DE LOS NARCISOS". Por primera vez ella lo llama Terry y él está muy complacido por ese detalle. NOTA: (la traducción no especifica fecha, pero menciona "Marzo a la puerta" es la manera en como uno puede ubicar en que tiempo sucede este evento)**

 **-Esa misma noche= Candy por equivocación entra en la suite especial de Terry cuando pretendía ir de visita con Stear y Archie. Ella encuentra una foto de Eleonor Baker y descubre que la célibe actriz es madre de Terry. Candy es descubierta por el cuándo entra de pronto en la habitación, le dice que no se lo cuente a nadie o se arrepentiría. Candy sorprendida por conocer su secreto, le pide disculpas y sale de la habitación por el balcón. NOTA: (esto sucede el mismo día en que Candy cae sobre Terry, en el prado, pero en la noche)**

 **-Abril= Pasa un mes y no tienen contacto directo, Candy lo ve por la escuela pero no puede hablarle, teme que él este muy enfadado con ella por saber de su secreto. Ella desea hacerle saber de alguna forma que nunca lo contara. Ella va al bosque donde sabe que lo puede ver pero no lo encuentra, como sabe que Eliza anda tras sus pasos, espiándola, Candy se pone a cantar una canción inventada a gran voz donde hace saber a Terry que ella "No dirá nada y que lo jura por sus pecas". Terry puede escuchar cantando aquella canción sin sentido y dice para sí mismo, desde el árbol donde se encuentra: "No hace falta que cantes esa canción divertida, TE CREO, ¿lo sabes?".**

 **-Principios de Mayo= Candy al ser castigada y negado su derecho a participar en el festival de Mayo, escapa para llevar la tortuga a Albert al zoológico Blue River, y allí se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Terry y Albert se conocen.**

* * *

 **Marzo 1913**

-¡Hey Terry! Que hay de nuevo –El rubio saludo afectuosamente a la distancia alzando el brazo desde el otro lado de la fosa de los osos polares. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hasta estar de frente y darse un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Lo siento, vine a verlo pero creo que era su día libre. Estaba por irme –Contesto el castaño.

-Oh. Lamento que sea así. Has esperado por mi demasiado tiempo –El rubio arrugo la pequeña bolsa de estraza que traía consigo.

-Algo. Mientras esperaba di una vuelta por el zoológico. Fue… educativo. –Respondió el chico despreocupadamente.

-¿En verdad? Creí que a los jóvenes de tu edad ya no les interesaba este tipo de… "atracciones" -El rubio recargo las asentaderas sobre el barandal negro. Luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo dice de una forma… -Con aire divertido Terry frunció el ceño.

-Los prefiero libres que enjaulados –Albert reacomodo sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz- La gente prefiere ignorar que ellos también se enfadan, se ponen tristes, se estresan, se enferman, pelean, agraden y lastiman al cuidador más dedicado –Dijo en tono seco- Estar siempre en el mismo sitio y por tanto tiempo… siendo solo un figurín. Una muestra de la especie a la que representan. Esta fuera de su naturaleza ser prisioneros. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es eso, Terry?

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, cubierto por el borde con el sonido de bramidos, aullidos, relinchos, voces, risas, música y pequeños pasos apresurados que corrían del barandal de una jaula a otra. Albert no se percató de que al decir aquellas palabras estaba retorciendo el puñal en el corazón del chico rebelde del San Pablo. Por supuesto que conocía lo que era estar encerrado. El futuro magnate que por ahora disfrutaba de su tiempo sabático tenía ahora una idea bastante clara de quien era Terry. Quien era y que representaba Terrence G. Grandchester, también.

Había pedido a Johnson su secretario particular un reporte sobre ese chico con el que simpatizaba. Además era compañero de sus sobrinos, en el internado. Tal vez incluso hasta eran amigos. Aunque tenía que admitir que Terry era muy diferente en comparación a Alister y Archivald. Diferente en carácter, en aficiones, en estilo vida. Eso, según los reportes que George le hacía llegar bimestralmente sobre el desempeño de los chicos, su vida y educación, pues ellos serían la cuarta generación que llevaría en sus hombros el peso de los estandartes del honorable apellido Adley. -Ellos dos, porque Anthony, ya no podría… – El pinchazo en medio de su pecho fue inmediato ante aquel angustiante y doloroso pensamiento, el rubio trago en seco. Luego miro a Terry mientras este golpeaba el hierro del barandal con la punta de su fino zapato de piel. Vestía con tanta formalidad, aunque quisiera pasar desapercibido su porte lo delata. Traía la chaqueta al hombro, se notaba ausente, algo se cocía en su interior de seguro, denotaba ansiedad.

¿Abre lucido yo, igual, a esa edad? Era una bomba de tiempo… Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, el tiempo era interminable, la presión insoportable… la soledad aplastante -El rubio levanto la cara al cielo y cerró los ojos un instante tratando de espantar sus más negros demonios. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se centró en el joven a su lado. Sus espectros internos comenzaron a languidecer suavemente, asentándose en los más profundo de su corazón. Soltó el aire contenido apenas imperceptible, intentando relajarse.

El hijo primogénito del más alto noble inglés, su majestad Richard Augusto el gran duque de Grandchester, hermano del rey y quinto en línea directa al trono de Inglaterra. Los rumores más malignos contaban que Terry era el hijo primogénito "BASTARDO" del duque, el que siempre estaría destinado al rechazo de su propia elite, viviendo a la izquierda, a la sombra de un apellido aplastante, sin tener la menor culpa. Era huésped de honor del Real Colegio San Pablo desde los 7 años. No había una sola fotografía donde la duquesa de Grandchester y el delfín heredero del antiquísimo ducado estuviesen juntos, ni siquiera de cerca. El rechazo de los miembros de la misma casa Grandchester era total, comenzando por supuesto por la duquesa.

Sin embargo, su padre el orgulloso duque, estaba empeñado en tenerlo siempre en primer lugar, como era su justo derecho por nacimiento. En teoría, Terry sería el siguiente primogénito varón Grandchester en llevar con orgullo el ducado, ocupando además el sexto sitio en la línea al trono más codiciado de toda Europa. Un puesto nada despreciable, para el cual se le estaba educando, pero por la conducta del joven… era lo que menos deseaba. Además, estaba por verse que la duquesa lo permitiera. Eran los más altos y oscuros juegos del poder, donde las almas no cuentan y las conciencias son vendidas al mejor postor.

Albert contrajo la mandíbula, sus labios formaron una dura línea, no deseo en ningún momento hacerlo sentir mal, ni que llegara a pensar que lo estaba atacando de alguna manera. Suavemente negó con la cabeza. Suspiro. De pronto, ambos, se vieron caminando lentamente por los andadores adoquinados, sin rumbo fijo. El chico se detuvo de golpe frente a la jaula de los monos. Se quedó mirándolos con atención, con genuino interés. Dejó el saco sobre la barandilla. Estaba atardeciendo y la gente que visitaba el zoológico comenzaba a retirarse.

-Ciertamente tiene razón, es mucho mejor vivir en libertad –Terry comenzó a hablar, como si sus palabras fueran más una especie de reflexiones que ansiaba compartir- Aprendes a apreciarla cuando has probado un poco de ella y la mayor parte del tiempo vives encerrado en una jaula. Sabes que si se te ocurre escapar volverás una y otra vez tras los barrotes, irremediablemente. Aprendes a odiarla y después de un tiempo… de mucho tiempo… pareces apreciarla e incluso llegas a amar el hierro…

Terry se sostenía del barandal negro que lo separaba de la jaula, estaba recargando el peso de su cuerpo hacia el frente poniendo toda la tensión en sus manos y en sus hombros, adopto aquella postura seguramente para que Albert no pudiera ver las emociones barriendo por su cara. El rubio podía ver con claridad que Terry llevaba encima una enorme carga y la atribuyo a sus conjeturas iniciales, no soportaba más el duro régimen al que era sometido otorgado por su aristocrático origen. Albert se quedó cerca de él para poder escuchar cada palabra. El ruido ajeno al zoológico que contaminaba su plática era cada vez menor. El rubio suspiro sin poder evitarlo, sentía el corazón abrasado, él también sabía lo que era sentirse de aquella manera. Terry tenía razón en algo –Concluyo- en algún momento uno llega a amar el hierro de las cadenas que nos atan a nuestro destino, más, uno nunca se acostumbra al encierro, a las ataduras- Reflexiono. Iba a emitir alguna palabra para llenar el pesado silencio lleno de sonidos selváticos pero el joven ahora recargaba su mentón en los antebrazos cruzados sobre el barandal como un niño pequeño que esta aburrido, o quizás demasiado curioso y atento. Siguió hablando al viento, mientras seguía con la vista a los animalitos brincar de un tronco a otro, pero con plena conciencia de que era escuchado por el buen señor Albert.

-En algún momento de desesperación total, la luz de una vela se enciende –Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Albert por el rumbo que tomaron sus reflexiones- y además de dar luz, también irradia calor pero aunque lo odies al principio e intentes apagarla, no puedes. No te atreves. Se puede llegar a pensar entonces que, esa jaula que llegaste a odiar y luego a amar, te ha protegido en realidad. Que estabas más seguro, dentro que fuera. Y ahí, dentro de tu jaula fría y oscura, la luz ha llegado de alguna forma, mostrándote que es momento de salir al exterior… porque ni toda la oscuridad del mundo puede opacar el brillo de una vela, por más pequeña que sea. "Y pecosa" -pensó Terry dentro de sí, mientras el aire expandía su pecho para luego relajarlo suavemente, aflojando también los hombros antes rígidos. Ante aquel cambio tan repentino, Albert agudizo el oído.

-Es una extraña lucha constante entre, desear quedarte en la seguridad de las sombras o ir a tomar la vela y caminar con ella. No sabes a donde te llevara, pero… su luz, su calor, te reclama… te envuelve…

Terry estaba mirando a través de cualquier objeto, humano o animal que estuviera frente a sus ojos. Él estaba mirando algo más allá, o a alguien. Para ser más exactos vistiendo seguramente una rígida falda escolar. Albert torció la mueca, intentando contener la risita. Él, el zoológico y Londres completo habían desaparecido. El chico la miraba fijamente, casi podía jurar que la tenía justo frente a él, en su mirada se libraba tremenda batalla, ahora su ceño estaba arrugado, pero sus ojos eran brillantes, su boca denotaba una mueca dulce, tenía incluso las mejillas teñidas, quizás por la caminata que dio la víspera bajo el tibio sol vespertino de Marzo. O sería que… Terry, estaba enamorado.

L´amour –Siseo el rubio por lo bajo, mientras contenía la sonrisa- Terry, estas en dificultades amigo mío. Enamorado y tan joven… esos amores son letales, cuando te hacen viajar sin mover un solo pie –Pensó el rubio mientras lo miraba de reojo, luego bajo la vista dándole su espacio, ya había escudriñado demasiado la intimidad del chico, sin que este se percatara.

-Es verdad –Intervino el astuto cuidador del zoológico- A veces los animales están tan acostumbrados al encierro que, aun teniendo la puerta entreabierta, no se atreven a escapar. Todos, y he dicho todos los animales, tememos al fuego. Cuando es pequeño nos da curiosidad, le admiramos cuando crece y nos calienta con su ardor pero luego sufrimos al descubrir que también nos hace daño. Y entonces le tememos –Dijo el rubio. Espero a ver qué cara ponía el chico- Y ahí viene la contradicción –Prosiguió cuando estuvo seguro de tener su atención- le tememos pero le queremos cerca, incluso aunque nos haga daño. Algunos dirán que es instinto. Yo digo que es, masoquista. Pero sin la sal, la azúcar nunca será dulce –Terry no le miraba pero Albert pudo notar como el chico sonreía.

-La libertad es tan tentadora, como aterradora –Dijo el joven soltando un leve suspiro- Pero es su justo equilibrio lo que lo hace interesante. Es como el fuego. ¿No lo cree así, señor Albert? Quien desearía arriesgarse a lo que hay allá afuera, sabiendo que dentro lo tienes todo, todo para sobrevivir. Cobijo, techo, alimento… protección. Que loco desea saber de fuegos ardientes que lastiman, que marcan.

-El alma también necesita alimento, Terry. Y muchos de nosotros estamos hambrientos del alma y no nos damos cuenta. Pero una vez que lo hemos concientizado, es imposible volver atrás. Ese tremendo pedazo de bistec que está afuera es demasiado tentador para conformarse con solo olerlo, hay que salir a probarlo. El fuego transforma un crudo pedazo de carne en un apetitoso biste…

-¿Y si ese pedazo de bistec te cae del cielo, echándosete encima? Así, nadas más, de pronto…

-Huyyy compañero… -Rió Albert, tratando de contener la carcajada- ¡y además gratis!

-Si ha caído del cielo, sin que te lo esperes siquiera… quiero decir… –el chico se irguió y comenzó a caminar, mientras manoteaba al aire- si cae justo donde esta uno, haciendo lo mismo que uno hace siempre… y ¡Paum! Llega ese jugoso bistec directo a ti, sobre ti… y… ¿cómo puedes negarte…? –El rubio soltó la carcajada imaginando la escena pero sobre todo por ver a Terry con los ojos brillantes, sumergido en el momento aquel, que no pudo escuchar la última frase que pronunció en un tono bajo- ¿Cómo puedes negarte, a tal seducción?

La risa genuina de Albert fue sofocada por la invitación en los altavoces que pedían a los últimos paseantes del zoológico avanzar hacia la entrada pues era la hora de cerrar. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el amplio andén principal flanqueado por frondosos árboles y jardines llenos de flores, la primavera estaba tocando a las puertas de la vieja Londres con toda su fuerza. Terry podía sentirlo así, tan audazmente en su piel que se veía absorbido por un estado eufórico inexplicable. Ardientes deseos de sentarse al piano y tocar fluyeron por las yemas de los dedos, hormigueando desde sus entrañas una tonada alegre y apasionada. Antes de tomar caminos contrarios, se detuvieron.

-Gracias por la visita Terry, lamento que haya sido tan breve.

-Nuestro encuentro ha sido breve señor Albert, sí, pero su ausencia me dio tiempo de recorrer su zoológico.

-Y te ha gustado, al parecer –Dijo con diversión el rubio, al ver que el ánimo del chico estaba por lo alto, muy a pesar de sus severos problemas personales.

-A decir verdad, ha sido una visita demasiado… "educativa y liberadora". Ah estado bien. –Dijo Terry con una mueca de sonrisa.

-Y yo he encontrado esta breve charla sobre animales de lo más divertida. Nunca había encontrado temas en la zoología tan interesantes. Jaulas abiertas, fuegos ardientes, bistec jugosos… -El rubio no pudo contener la carcajada. Terry sonrió complacido, su sonrisa casi le llego hasta las orejas, pero la contuvo torciendo la mueca- Te diría que vengas el próximo Domingo pero supongo que, tus visitas no deberían ser tan frecuentes. Es entresemana chico, ¿Qué, tú no estudias? O es que, has encontrado al igual que yo, una rama en la zoología que ha captado tu atención tan repentinamente.

Esta vez Terry no pudo contener la carcajada y moviendo sus pies alzo la mano a modo de despedida mientras se echaba el saco al hombro, se fue caminando sin prisa hacia la entrada principal. Albert siguió riendo con ganas al ver la respuesta del chico. Así que huía… ¡ya vera ese bribón! -Pensó el rubio en tono malicioso mientras contenía la risa.

-¡Heee… Terry! -Gritó el rubio- Los animales son muy dulces cuando les tratas bien, pero no olvides que su temperamento salvaje los hace impredecibles. Pueden morder de pronto… ¡Recuérdalo! -El rubio siguió riendo mientras veía la silueta del joven alejarse y levantar nuevamente la mano en señal de que el mensaje había sido recibido. Casi pudo verlo sonreír abiertamente. Este chico era otro al que conoció, hace apenas unas semanas atrás.

Terry dejó el Blue River atrás y monto en su convertible rojo. El segundo quinto domingo del año estaba por terminar y había que regresar al Colegio. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se sentía en ese estado de ligereza? Hace apenas unas cuantas semanas, fue su propia respuesta, cuando la chica pecosa se atrevió a quitarle el cigarrillo de los labios, para luego ordenarle que "en su colina" no se le ocurriera volver a fumar más. Sonrió tontamente y luego se tocó los labios.

-Primero me toca… luego me cae encima… ¡y me acusa de ser una piedra! Será atolondrada. Luego, me ha llamado Terry… por primera vez. ¿Qué diantres me pasa que no puedo sacarme de la mente a la pequeña Tarzán pecosa? -Dijo en voz alta, mientras se miraba a los ojos por el retrovisor. Luego con la palma abierta dio un golpe al volante, su cabello se agitaba al viento llevaba la capota baja, el auto aumento de velocidad mientras se alejaba de la ciudad, sintió tantos deseos de gritar, de gritar el nombre de la chica, pero se lo trago. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, esa sensación le causo ahogo. Apretó firmemente el volante que sus nudillos por el esfuerzo se pusieron blancos y solo aflojo el agarre hasta que volvió a tragar saliva con normalidad.

No había momento en que no pensara en ella, en que no pudiera resistir el impulso de ir a buscarla y llenarse los ojos de su figura. No podía dejar de mirarla. De pronto se vio en la necesidad de sentirse tocado por ella y de tocarla, de sentir su piel, de oír su voz, su risa, de ver su naricita chata y sus pecas agitándose mientras se enfadaba con él. Le gustaba provocarla solo para poder mirarlas agitándose, saludándolo, porque sentía que esas pecas danzarinas le sonreían solo a él, aunque la cara de mona hiciera muecas de disgusto muy graciosas. Pero después de aquellos dos encuentros el mismo día, se estaba autocastigando, la había tomado de los hombros y la había agitado con violencia, vio en sus ojos el miedo… ella le temía, y eso no podía soportarlo. No quería lastimarla, nunca fue su intención pero el culpable de todo fue él mismo, lo reconocía; por guardar aquella fotografía que no tenía otro fin que recibir todo su resentimiento, su dolor más profundo y callado. Su decepción absoluta en la vida.

Ahora Tarzán conocía su lúgubre secreto y no sabía qué hacer, que explicación dar después de amenazarla de aquella forma. Quería decir "discúlpame" pero no podía. Disculparse por qué, ¿Por ser un bastardo? ¿Por qué su propia madre se negaba a reconocerlo como hijo? No, por… hacerla participe de un secreto tan doloroso y lastimarla por ello, cuando no era su culpa. Y prefirió retirarse de su presencia. Sabía exactamente a donde ir para encontrarla pero en todos los días transcurridos de Marzo, él se había alejado.

Con voz trémula ella se había disculpado antes de irse, evidentemente se había equivocado de habitación. En todo ese tiempo no escucho ningún cotilleo, ningún rumor que lo involucrara con la actriz americana. Ya la intuía tan pilla, pero absolutamente discreta y aunque quisiera encontrarle defectos para poder rechazarla lo cierto era que, no podía, porque no encontraba ninguno. Solo un nombre que hasta ahora no le decía nada… que era un misterio para él, pero que aun así, le causaba angustiante curiosidad, porque era algo que la lastimaba. ¿Quién era Anthony? Esa duda ardía en su corazón de forma inquietante, que incluso le molestaba. El deseo de hablarle, de estar cerca era cada vez más fuerte, de sentirse tan atraído a ella como una polilla a la luz. Y precisamente por eso, porque ella era luz, inevitablemente él, la miraba fijo, aunque ella no lo supiera. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que se decidiera por fin a volar directamente al fuego? Aunque de antemano supiese, que iba a quemarse.

A pesar del viento fresco y húmedo por la cercanía del Támesis, Terry sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, su respiración se agitaba cuando pensaba en Candy. Sentía los labios vibrando aun, con aquel toque de sus dedos al arrebatarle el cigarrillo. "Si tan solo pudiera besarla… Tocarla a mi antojo, acariciarla. Si tan solo pudiera borrarle a besos aquella noche… que solo piense en mí, en Terry. Y en nada más." -Pensó el chico enervando aún más sus emociones. Suspiro profundamente.

-Tarzán pecosa, nunca había deseado tanto que ya fuera lunes. Quiero verte. –Pronuncio en alto el chico. A lo lejos ya se veía la barda alta de piedra del colegio San Pablo, en un movimiento perfectamente calculado viro a la derecha, internándose en el bosquecillo, dejando detrás una polvareda.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Sra Grandchester:** Gracias por ese 10¡ que lindooo jajajajaja gracias por lo de la redacción, de veras que me esmero y hago lo mejor que puedo en que todo esté bien entendidito y de la mejor manera posible.

 **Anneth White:** Algo que siempre trato de respetar al máximo es, respetar la personalidad de los caracteres de la historia, a veces me tomo un poco de libertades pero en ese sentido soy muy tradicionalista, me gusta los personajes como son, tratando con el máximo respeto que me es posible darles una evolución partiendo siempre de su esencia sin alterarla. Es en verdad un reto, pero me gusta. En este capítulo como te habrás dado cuenta Anneth Candy entra en el campo visual de Terry de forma contundente, pues a través de ella estos hombres quedaran unidos de por vida de alguna manera… (Yerno y suegro hahahaha) Pero podemos ver como se la pasa Terry en función de la entrada a su vida de la Pecosa endemoniada, y ya hemos visto cómo le va al rebelde del San Pablo. Espero que aun siga siendo de tu agrado ;)

 **Vero** : jejejeje pues ya sé que tengo algunos pendientes por ahí… tratare de sacarlos, ya puse el 4 capítulo de Trapecista y acabando este fic, acabare también aquel. Gracias por lo de la narrativa, trato mucho de mejorar en cada historia. ;)

 **Darling eveling** : Creo que, Candy ya salió a relucir y de qué manera¡ Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda mención de la pecosa a través de la voz de Terry. ;)

 **Albacano:** Es curioso, no? Dos americanos cambiándole la vida, y también es la nacionalidad de su madre. Sin duda estas dos personas que conoce casi al mismo tiempo han sido en la vida de Terry un antes y un después. Gracias por leerme amiga y por todo lo demás, también. Ya tu sabe´¡ ;)

 **Imagine28:** Gracias a ti por el mensaje, también espero no parar nunca. ;)

 **Monandrew78:** HOLAAAAA¡ que gusto saludarte. Pues por aquí ando otra vez¡ jejeje uno nunca se aleja del todo de lo que ama, verdad? Destino tu fic favorito? Te cuento que también lo puedes encontrar en audiofic en el canal de Cyn Berruty en el canal de videos. Cynthia ya posteo el capítulo 5, ahora está haciendo conmigo Gentlemen en audiofic, pero acabando seguirá con Destino. Quizás te gustaría escucharlo en radionovela jajajaja ;)

 **Y a los anónimos que aún no se animan a dejar mensaje, GRACIAS POR LEER¡**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. GENTLEMEN 14

**GENTLEMAN**

 **Parte 4**

 **"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

 **Abril 1913**

Una y otra vez, repasaba sus palabras, sus gestos, sus silencios intentando descifrar ese lenguaje callado, ya no hacia otra cosa que pensar y pensar, estaba harto. Pero no sabía que más hacer.

La forma en como lo había mirado aquel día que le cayó encima, miro directo a sus labios totalmente absorta, sintió la caricia de su mirada quemándole la piel.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Acaso quieres darme un beso?" Con total descaro había dicho él aquellas palabras, en el fondo de su pecho, el corazón latía rápido gritando en cada fuerte pulso un "SI", pero su mente sabía lo que a continuación seguiría, otra cara pasmada y graciosa, aquella naricilla chata arrugada y aquellos labios fruncidos. Ja. Como olvidar su reacción, sin embargo ella quiso comprobar que ya no estaba herido, ni convaleciente. Y él con ese genio del demonio que lo caracterizaba, salió a la defensiva puesto que ella le echó en cara que no esperara por su regreso.

Que tonto había sido, ella quería curarlo, había gastado su dinero en remedios y sobre todo, se había puesto en peligro al salir del colegio a la media noche. Todo eso, por él.

-¿Por qué? Acaso es así con todo el mundo, esa conducta tan inapropiada es natural en ella o, ella… tiene algún tipo de interés en mí. No le soy tan indiferente a la señorita Tarzán… lo sé. Hay una especie de carga eléctrica cuando ella se acerca… la intuyo, incluso antes de que mis ojos la capten. Aumenta cuando está al lado, o frente a mí, o sobre mí… –El chico no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro- ¿De qué otras cosas será capaz esta chica loca, además de la alquimia, la enfermería y las artes circenses? ¿Cómo besara? Sin duda es una chica decidida y fuerte. ¿Tendrá alguna experiencia ya, en el arte amatorio? No me teme en lo absoluto y me trata como si fuera cualquier persona. Cualquiera. No se amedrenta ante el rango que representa mi apellido, ni tampoco hace caso de cotilleos. Estoy seguro que la fama me antecede y aun con todo… Me pregunto, si, pensara en mí, en la forma como yo lo hago… con esta intensidad, la misma cantidad de veces al día.

Decía el chico en voz alta dando vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado, luego se dejó caer de bruces sobre la cama, el corazón inquieto y palpitante, excitado, hacia cuanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo, que no sentía la vida fluir por sus venas de aquella forma, no podía entender que le estaba pasando, aunque lo imaginaba, no se sentía él mismo sino otra persona. Otra persona feliz. Una que le era desconocida pero que estaba habituándose a ese estado de locura constante. Mirando al techo con esa estúpida sonrisita en los labios que ahora no podía espantar por nada, siguió hablando en voz alta, tenía que hacerlo o sino, se volvería loco hablando consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Pensarás en mí, pequeña pecosa? ¿Darás vueltas por las noches pensando en el hijo bastardo del Duque? ¿Por qué fumará? ¿Por qué beberá? ¿Por qué peleara con vagos poniéndose en peligro? ¿Por qué es incapaz de mostrar agradecimiento? ¿Y por qué es incapaz de… disculparse? ¿Tendrás estos ardientes deseos de verme, de hablarme? Muero por saber que no te soy indiferente. Sabes, tú también me representas un misterio… y aquí estoy como idiota hablándole al aire… que demonios me has hecho. ¿Qué brujería americana has lanzado sobre mí?

El chico se levantó y salió al balcón, a la noche fresca. Todo el colegio estaba en calma, se escuchaban los grillos y algunos pájaros nocturnos en sus labores habituales. Había luna llena, los ases plateados se filtraban por entre el follaje de las copas por donde ella aparecía, tan audaz y sigilosa, tan graciosa y ágil como un mono. Agudizo la mirada entre la oscuridad, ojalá de pronto ella apareciera y le saltara justo encima, nuevamente por falta de cálculo o por culpa de su mente atolondrada.

Pero ella no vendría, lo sabía porque no había luz en la habitación doble contigua. Sus amigos, ya estarían durmiendo, no la esperaban, no se escuchaba ni un solo cuchicheo. Ella no vendría esa noche. Lo sabía más que nada porque su piel no se erizaba, porque el corazón latía normal, porque sus sentidos no se alertaban, porque no olía esa sutil fragancia a rosas flotando en el ambiente. Aspiro llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y luego lo soltó lento. Ningún rastro de agua de rosas.

Esa que pudo aspirar aquella tarde, cuando la vio desfallecer, en el bosque.

Aquella ocasión con el clima aun frio de Enero, Terry halo la rienda y bajó de la yegua, rápidamente intento hacer que volviera en sí, pero, teniéndola precisamente a ella, tan cerca entre sus brazos, apreciando su rostro y esas interminables pecas esparcidas por la blanca piel lechosa… no perdió la oportunidad de reconocerla y grabársela en la memoria, lívida e indefensa ante su escrutinio, la chica tenía los parpados cerrados y las pestañas humedecidas, seguramente había llorado antes de encontrarla. Ahora estaba serena y lánguida entre sus brazos, su cuerpo apenas y pesaba, parecía dormida. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era normal. El cabello le olía delicioso y era tan suave que le dieron ganas de estrujarlo entre sus dedos como una fija madeja de estambre.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Ella estaba bien, se veía tan placida, de pronto, su semblante antes sereno se quebró y sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre. Terry había acercado su rostro a la cara de ella para escuchar mejor, lo dijo varias veces, no había error, Candy había dicho: Anthony.

Pero ni ese nombre perturbó el placer de poder tener a la chica de aquella manera, desmadejada como una flor entre sus brazos, tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla, de sujetar firmemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, de sentir su tibieza, de oír su respiración, de olerla. Repaso una y otra vez su faz, miró a su antojo la forma suave de sus pechos redondos apretándose contra el peto del uniforme escolar, volviéndolos admirablemente ostensibles. Pudo percibir la curva de sus generosas caderas contra su entrepierna, la amplia y rígida falda cumplía perfectamente con la tarea de ocultar tal encanto femenino para desgracia de los chicos, pero Terry, satisfecho y totalmente agradecido tuvo a bien constatar que aquella parte tan bien oculta del cuerpo de aquel ángel pecoso, era proporcional a la justa medida de su bien dotado busto. Un aromático botón que por sus dimensiones exquisitas prometía convertirse en una rosa de esplendorosa belleza.

Toda ella era tan tibia, tan fragante, tan caprichosamente linda… La chica del barco. El ángel vestido de blanco que emergió de entre la niebla a evitar que cometiera la más desesperada de las acciones y ahora entendía que la más cobarde también. Y él, no era ningún cobarde. Ella sin saberlo, llegó para recordárselo cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir al dolor. La visión de un ángel… en vez de alas, tenía pecas.

En aquel momento sosteniéndola entre sus brazos tan peligrosamente cerca, mucho más de lo que el pudor pudiera considerar como respetuoso u adecuado, Terry no lo quería admitir al principio pero, esa niña de ocultas y sinuosas líneas acoplándose a su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, le había salvado la vida. La tuvo tan serena, tan segura, de forma tan absolutamente privada y más allá de los límites del pudor que no pudo seguir negándolo más. Ella lo salvo. Estaba perdido en esas profundas contemplaciones viéndola tan dócil en su regazo hasta que, despertó.

La magia de aquel momento acabo cuando la chica se dio cuenta donde se encontraba, cómo y con quien. Estaba confusa, asustada incluso. Aturdida, se apartó cómicamente de él, como quien se da cuenta de que se está quemando después de haberse achicharrado la piel, esa inexplicable reacción en la que el cerebro tarda microsegundos en procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

"Demasiado tarde señorita Pecas. Creo que ambos nos hemos quemado" -Recordó Terry divertido ante su reacción conmocionada, pues tenía la certeza que de no haber despertado la hubiera besado en los labios. Fue un impulso, pero fue real. Él le había dicho que prefería a las chicas atractivas, de buenas proporciones y no mintió, acababa justamente de constatarlo, aunque ella no lo entendiera y se molestara por su declaración que obviamente entendió al revés pues no tenía forma de saber lo que quiso decir. Terrence aborrecía la mentira y la hipocresía. Su vida era una total mentira por eso él resultaba ser brutalmente honesto, cualidad que no agradaba a la gran mayoría. El sarcasmo era su segundo idioma, era su forma de mantener a los hipócritas a un brazo de distancia. Pocas veces mentía, muy pocas. Lo hacía como autodefensa cuando sentía amenazada su precaria estabilidad emocional a punto de colapsar.

Le mintió a Candy diciendo que no estaba triste aquella noche de año nuevo, cuando se conocieron. Fue la respuesta más absurdamente idiota que pudo decir, pero tuvo la sensación por segundos de que la chica lo había sorprendido completamente desnudo en medio de la bruma nocturna. Era una alegoría bastante adecuada, lo reconocía, porque en aquel momento, emocionalmente lo estaba, indefenso y desnudo. Sin saber por qué, ante la preocupación y suave sinceridad de la chica, él había respondido con su segundo lenguaje, el sarcasmo. Se había roto la cabeza aquella madrugada pensando en porque simplemente no se alejó del lugar, pero de solo recordar la desfachatez de la chica defendiéndose de sus provocaciones, sonreía.

No creyó volver a verla, pero divina sorpresa del destino, estaban frente a frente y como un fuego artificial que estalla en la oscura noche, llenándola de esplendorosa luz, inexplicablemente deseo darle a ese ángel entrometido, el beneficio de la duda. La verdad era que, pasados tres meses desde que la vio en la cubierta del Mauritania por primera vez, tuvo interés genuino en una persona. En ella. Solo en ella. Ahora, Terry era capaz de reconocer ante sí mismo y sin mojigatería alguna, que en realidad, nunca hubo otra opción. El alma y la piel las tenía marcadas con fuego, y la cicatriz decía: Candice.

-Está decidido. Estoy completamente loco. Pero te juro, Pecosa, que no seré el único.

Respiro profundamente, contuvo el aire y luego lo soltó vaciándose por completo. Tras su minucioso examen de conciencia, con dicha convicción y un refrescante sosiego, Terry se fue a dormir.

* * *

Así que soñó un dulce sueño, uno dulcísimo. Ojos verdes, pecas rosadas, labios palpitantes y un abrazo tibio. Todo el ambiente olía a sudor y agua de rosas, agradable música, el aire trasportaba la fragancia de los narcisos en flor enredada entre las notas musicales, toda parecía girar y girar alrededor. Estaba feliz, porque ella bailaba en sus brazos mientras sonreía. Candy le sonreía solo a él. Sus mejillas teñidas de suave rubor, lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes y él no podía dejar de sonreír. El corazón le brincaba en el pecho… "si, si, esto es… ¡FELICIDAD! ¡Bendita seas, bienvenida a mi vida!" Pensaba él chico lleno de gozo mientras giraban al ritmo de un vals sin fin y… luego se despertó incorporándose de golpe, con el cabello desgreñado y los ojos abiertos de par en par volvió a la conciencia, totalmente emocionado.

-El festival de Mayo… Será el próximo mes. -Dijo en voz alta, el corazón aun saltaba en su pecho. El sueño había sido tan nítido que su corazón se lo creyó completito- Tendré la oportunidad de bailar con ella… será mi cita. Mi primera cita. -Se levantó de un salto y entro al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha con el alma desbordante de alegre anhelo.

* * *

Por esos días tibios hizo lo que pudo para hacerse el aparecido y cruzársele en el camino.

-Que había dicho el señor Albert… "A los animales salvajes se les doma con cariño y paciencia…" o algo así. Pecosa, estas probando la mía ahora mismo -El chico perfectamente acicalado vestido con el uniforme escolar salió de su habitación y se encamino por el pasillo ante el asombro de los chicos que ya se dirigían a sus primeras clases del día.

Ya conocía por completo su horario y como un portentoso semental se le paseaba delante. Caminando erguido, indiferente, como si jamás la hubiera visto.

-Si aún no piensas en mí, de la forma en como yo lo hago, Pecosa; haré que eso cambie. Dos pueden jugar a la brujería. La hechicería y superstición primero cundo en Inglaterra que en América y por mucho, así que… prepárate.

En los primeros intentos, notó como una mirada le seguía, no era la mirada reprobatoria de las monjas, o la de los compañeros cuchicheando malevolencias a sus espaldas, era otra mirada que expresaba otro sentir muy distinto. Tan era así, que no se atrevía a voltear y sorprenderla en el acto tan descarado de espiarlo, estaba completamente seguro que era la mirada de ella que lo seguía hasta que se perdía a la vista. Por su espalda corría una especie de escalofrió que disfrutaba, sin duda era los ojos verdes de ella, siguiéndolo. Quería hacerse desear. Quería llevarla al límite, quería que no solo pensara en él, que deseara verlo, que deseara acercarse, que deseara hablarle. Había una contundente referencia entre ambos, aquella colina que antes fue su refugio privado por años y de la que ahora ella se había apropiado como si nada. Iba a probar su suerte, si tenía una minima oportunidad con Candy, ella sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Mientras los días eran más y más tibios de pronto ocurrió. Y lo que más le sorprendió a Terry es que no tuvo que esperar demasiado por el resultado de sus hechizos.

Era el receso para el almuerzo, él había terminado su clase de equitación y se dejó la chaqueta en algún tronco para no arrugarla. Trepó a un árbol para descansar pero sobre todo para espiar, sin ser detectado. Todo el colegio estaba en excitación. Ya habían dado la noticia del festival para los primeros días del próximo mes y la euforia era total entre el alumnado femenino como masculino.

El clima era tan agradable ahora que los jardines de los alrededores estaban llenos de grupitos de chicos y chicas hablando seguramente de a quien invitarían al evento. Terry nunca había asistido. No llamaba en absoluto su atención. Y además, a quien invitaría que deseara acompañarlo. Todo era tan falso… las fiestas grandes y pomposas le traían malos recuerdos y prefería mantenerse al margen. Pero este año tenía el ferviente deseo de aparecer, solo por ver a Candy en traje de gala y poder bailar juntos.

De pronto esa sensación… ¡Era ella! Venía directo hacia donde estaba él. Como siempre lo hacía, la espió por un tiempo. Lo buscaba eso era seguro y a punto estuvo de bajarse del árbol cuando se dio cuenta que Candy, no venía sola. Esa chica de gesto petulante, Eliza Legan parecía también muy interesada en los movimientos de la Pecosa. Estaba siguiéndola y la chica de coletas graciosas e infantiles ni siquiera se había percatado. En un movimiento rápido, la chica espía no alcanzo a esconderse bien y Candy pudo ver su rojiza cabeza ocultándose detrás de la maleza. No era tan descuidada la Pecosa –Pensó Terry. Para ese momento ya se había dado cuenta de la chaqueta colgada dentro del tronco hueco, antes de avanzar más y permitir que Eliza también la descubriera, Candy comenzó a cantar una tonada muy extraña que no tenía sentido alguno.

Candy dio vueltas alrededor dando tiempo, mientras no dejaba de cantar, Terry tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír de tales versos graciosos y absurdos, hasta que al final ella pronuncio una frase que hizo detener su corazón.

"Lo juro por mis pecas"

Terry puso más atención a la letra, ella estaba pidiéndole perdón, y le hacía saber de aquella inverosímil manera que no se preocupara por su secreto, que ella lo guardaría celosamente. Que lo juraba, lo juraba por sus pecas. Entonces Terry dejo de reír, contuvo la respiración. Candy fue dándole más sentido a los versos y volvió a pronunciarlo dos veces más. Se fue alejando poco a poco y con ella, Eliza, hasta perderse ambas a la vista.

Terry estaba conmocionado, en sus oídos resonaba aquel último verso:

"Lo juro por mis pecas"

-No era necesaria una melodía tan graciosa, en verdad te creo, ¿Lo sabes? –Pronunció emocionado.

Terry había sido espectador de aquella declaración de lealtad por parte de Candy, desde lo alto del árbol. Ella estaba angustiada por aquella noche en que, sin querer, descubrió su secreto. Y tal era su motivación como para venir a buscarle. Todo ese tiempo que estuvo tan preocupado por lo que la chica pensaría de él, de su familia, había sido sin sentido. Candy estaba preocupada en su defecto por él, en la opinión que él se formaría de ella. Deseaba hacerle saber que guardaría aquel secreto por siempre. ¿Y qué persona hace eso? ¿Una a la que no le importas en lo absoluto? ¿O es que ella, simplemente era así, de generosa? La cabeza le daba vueltas. A quien debía hacer caso, a su conciencia fría que solo intentaba echar mierda a sus vagas ilusiones como siempre, o a su corazón, que latía desbocado.

-No, no, si fuera solo generosidad y esto un acto común, simplemente mantendría la boca cerrada. Pero ella ha venido a buscarme para decírmelo personalmente pero como ha habido un intruso, de todas maneras me hizo llegar el mensaje. Era importante para ella que yo lo supiera… era importante para ella.

El chico con intrépido movimiento bajo del árbol, camino unos metros y tomo su chaqueta de equitación. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una especie de aura vibrante, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que el cuerpo le vibraba completo.

-Candy, yo ya lo sabía. Que tú, nunca dirías nada. No hacía falta jurar, pero te has empeñado en que yo lo supiera. Te creo, Pecosa; por tus pecas que me gustan tanto, te creo –Dijo el chico en voz alta mirando hacia el colegio.

Con el alma radiante, Terry se alejó del lugar sabiendo que su experimento de alguna manera, había tenido éxito. Entonces la brujería si funciona en ambos sentidos –Pensó divertido- Haré que aquel sueño se convierta en realidad, ya lo veras.

* * *

-Señor Albert.

-¡He Terry! Que gusto verte –Contesto el rubio poniendo el brazo como visor para mirar al chico que lo saludaba desde arriba, la brillante luz del medio día le impedía verlo en su baja posición. Luego un suave estirón le hizo volver la atención a la tarea que realizaba con ahínco.

-Parece que ambos se divierten –Dijo el chico recargándose en la baranda y cruzando la pierna izquierda tras la derecha para tomar una cómoda posición.

-Sí, es muy divertido. No sé qué pasa conmigo pero tengo Don con las chicas. Esta nena se llama Leonora, ¿qué te parece? Tiene 7 años, es muy joven todavía así que tengo que estar al pendiente. Como habrás notado, es muy traviesa.

El hombre rubio estaba dando un baño a una joven elefante que se divertía mientras él le echabas chorros de agua encima. Luego seguía llenando un contenedor bajo de gran tamaño, era una especie de bañera gigante. Pero la inquieta paquiderma, con la trompa intentaba quitarle la manguera, pidiendo así que la siguiera mojando sobre el lomo y la cabeza, mientras ella parecía sonreír mostrando sus pequeños colmillos de marfil. El jaloneo era suave tomando en cuenta su gran peso, pero suficiente para mover al rubio de su sitio, haciendo que este riera y le hablara cariñosamente como a una niña pequeña, pidiéndole que parara y se comportara.

-Así que es una chica. No le da temor, ya sabe… es enorme.

-Por supuesto que no. Si es una dulzura de nena, ¿que no lo ves? –Rió el rubio.

Terry lo miraba divertido desde la barrera. En el foso de los elefantes estaba Albert tratando de bañar a la inquieta princesa de aquel lugar. Esa nueva distracción le costó al rubio una ducha fría de trompa de elefante, mientras el hombre reía con tal desenfado, sin dejarse intimidar. Parecían dos chiquillos jugando a ver quién mojaba más. Ciertamente el cuidador de animales tenía un don muy especial. Él no les temía a pesar de que era sobrepasado por fuerza y tamaño, los animales que estaban bajo su cuidado parecían apreciar su compañía, eso lo había atestiguado Terry en sus pocas visitas al zoológico.

Un nutrido grupo de excursión se detuvo a ver el espectáculo que aquellos dos estaban brindando, dentro del foso. Algunos chicos estaban sorprendidos del valor del hombre, otros aplaudían y los más pequeños reían disfrutando del húmedo espectáculo. Al fin y completamente empapado, el rubio cerro el grifo, recogió hábilmente la manguera, la resguardo en su sitio y volvió para luego poner algo en el hocico de la elefante y acariciarla bajo la enorme barbilla como quien acaricia un cachorro peludo, salió del foso por la entrada del personal.

-¿Quieres un abrazo, Terry? –Comento el rubio abriendo los brazos y escurriendo de pies a cabeza, despidiendo un olor muy peculiar. Terry rio y se hizo hacia atrás negando- Espérame en donde siempre, iré a cambiarme. Esa chica es dinamita siempre termino empapado cuando voy a verla. No tardare.

El gentil cuidador de animales se alejó por el corredor dejando detrás de sí un rastro húmedo mezclado con lodo y paja. Terry lo siguió con la mirada, saltaba a la vista que el señor Albert era realmente feliz con lo que hacía. En su mente se clavó la convicción de que eso representaba parte de la felicidad del hombre, ser feliz con el camino elegido, ser autosuficiente con lo que te agrada y te da satisfacción, viviendo con total dignidad de tu esfuerzo.

Alguna vez había escuchado decir que el trabajo dignifica al hombre y el señor Albert hacia honor a esa frase. Nunca había conocido a alguien, a parte de la familia Cods de Escocia, que amara su trabajo y se sintiera orgulloso y satisfecho realizándolo. Terry deseaba sentirse responsable de sí mismo, ganar dignidad como hombre por su propio esfuerzo, obtener el respeto de los demás por mérito propio y no solo por un apellido que al final no son más que simples letras. Mantenerse en pie por el esfuerzo del fruto de su trabajo venia picando su mente desde que conoció al señor Albert.

Quizás también debería incluir en tan selecta lista a la americana aquella, puesto que no había dejado nunca de trabajar… conocida e idolatrada por muchos. Era una diva. Tan alta e inalcanzable como la luna –Pensó Terry mientras caminaba, su semblante se volvió sombrío pues su cabeza no pudo poner freno a las cavilaciones posteriores- ¿Y por qué dejaría de trabajar? Es lo único que sabe hacer. No supo ser… madre. Quizás nunca lo deseo siquiera. Quizás el negocio de su vida no resulto como esperaba y ahora tiene que trabajar para poder comer… más bien para poder mantener su estilo de vida… "La vie en rose".

Ese fajo de billetes que se atrevió a darme para callarme la boca… era una pequeña fortuna. ¡Pues que le aproveche! Hasta ahora, dinero y todo lo que se puede comprar con él, es lo que me ha sobrado. Pero todo lo demás… lo realmente necesario y esencial… me hizo falta –El chico suspiro mortificado- llegue al tal grado que, dejó de importarme, no tener madre. Pero aun así… quería saber… siempre desee saber porque cantaba aquella canción en mi lecho, si nunca se interesó realmente en… mí…

"A dormir mi pequeño príncipe, a conciliar el sueño…

Cuando Völgelein llega las ovejas descansan.

El jardín esta en silencio y también el prado.

Ni una abeja zumba más.

La luna con sus destellos de plata

Se cuela a través de la ventana.

A dormir mi pequeño príncipe, a conciliar el sueño…"*

Terry apuro el paso, el taconeo firme de sus zapatos tronando contra los adoquines manifestaban su volcán interno. No podía sacarse esa voz dulce de su cabeza cantando aquella canción de cuna y menos ahora. Deseaba tanto poder aborrecerla pero, por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía. Era una especie de pilar que sostenía firmemente su pasado tan lejano y borroso, uno de los recuerdos que atesoraba y que su alma se negaba a dejar ir. La necesidad apremiante de volcarla la melodía sobre las teclas del piano lo azuzaba, era una especie de placebo que calmaba sus angustias, de alguna forma aplacaba su alma causándole sosiego momentáneo. Pero después de aquel viaje a América, no había vuelto a tocarla otra vez. Sus sentimientos se agitaban en su interior, no podía evitarlo. La rabia, la desilusión aun lo alteraban, la calma anterior convirtiéndose en irritación burbujeando violentamente dentro de su pecho.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, sabía que había nacido con la misma afición que su progenitora. Leer, memorizar, recitar. Interiorizar, exteriorizar. La interpretación le corría en las venas en una mezcla agridulce, adoraba perderse en otros mundos, en otras mentes, en otras pieles. Nunca había hecho nada como eso en público pero sabía que tenía el don de transformarse en otros, y vivir sus vidas, al igual que su madre. Su madre… Como olvidar que ella lo era. Que sensación tan ácida saberse poseedor de tal herencia. Con el ceño fruncido por los amargos recuerdos, se fue en dirección de la estancia de descanso de los cuidadores del zoológico.

Terry llegó como huracán a la humilde plaza, trato de no azotar la puerta pero fallo. Camino alrededor intentando calmar sus tumultos internos, no deseaba que el Señor Albert llegara y lo encontrara en aquellas condiciones, ¿qué podría decirle? No deseaba por nada del mundo contar su lóbrega historia. A quien podría interesarle tan dramática vida. Vio una jarra de cristal y fue a servirse un poco de agua. Mientras bebía, noto unos panfletos arrugados en el bote de basura. El titulo llamo su atención: "AFRICA". El chico tomo el papel y observó la información publicitaria. Era un promocional para ir al continente africano de safari, en un viaje de varios meses. Un viaje como aquel solo era posible para alguien con mucho dinero para despilfarrar. Era muy extraña ese tipo de publicidad en aquel lugar. Había otro más para ir a Sierra Leona donde se decía, ibas en cueros y regresabas revestido de diamantes. Otros más para ir de voluntariado con la cruz roja a lugares que la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que existían. Acaso el Señor Albert estaba pensando en…

* * *

-Fue una estupenda idea salir a comer, permítame invitarle Señor Albert.

-Bien, si insistes -Los dos hombres salieron del zoológico por la entrada principal, avanzaron a pie por un par de calles hasta llegar a un establecimiento muy típico de Londres- Este es un bistró muy agradable. Es modesto pero se come delicioso y económico, hasta reventar. Antes de que digas alguna palabra, tienes que probar.

Ambos hombres entraron y Albert, cliente asiduo del lugar ordenó el plato del día. Mientras disfrutaban de la comida hablaron principalmente de cómo es que veían la vida. La filosofía del señor Albert era siempre la misma, "Vive tu vida, a tu manera, que nadie lo hará por ti".

Terry reconocía que era un pensamiento demasiado radical, pero lo sentía genuinamente correcto. Hacer uso de aquel privilegio significaba romper con el pasado y crearse un camino al andar, eso llevaba sus consecuencias si deseabas vivir bajo tus propias reglas, el gran beneficio, insistía el rubio, mientras devoraba su estofado, era que, no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie y que siendo tú mismo sin traicionar tus propios principios era como se podía dormir en paz todas las noches.

Terry estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con ello, parecía un sueño tan lejano incluso difícil de realizar pero, enfrente tenia a un hombre que era bastante feliz y que lo había hecho, había probado la formula y por lo que se veía, le funcionó. Entonces todo era posible en realidad. Quizás el señor Albert tuviera recursos limitados pero nada podría pagar la enorme sonrisa que siempre lucia en su cara.

De pronto un altercado interrumpió la espontaneidad del lugar y todo quedo en silencio. Albert y Terry se giraron a mirar hacia la salida, donde un hombre en una actitud solemne pero sumisa y a juzgar por su viejo mono de trabajo sucio en condición de calle, era empujado a la salida por otro hombre que era comensal del lugar. Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo, Albert ya había rechinado bruscamente las patas de la silla y se había levantado dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Terry se quedó observando la escena, mientras imaginaba lo que vendría.

-Algún problema, caballero –Dijo el rubio adelantándose rápidamente y tomando en el aire el brazo del tipo antes de que este volviera a tocar al hombre y empujarlo nuevamente.

-Nada que le incumba –Contesto hoscamente el tipo que no dejaba de correr al hombre mayor.

-Me hace el favor de no empujar a mi amigo. Henry, porque tardaste tanto. Te esperaba –Dijo el rubio con desenfado- Ven, te presentare a un viejo amigo.

-Oiga usted, él no puede pasar, esta todo andrajoso y sucio. Este es un lugar respetable, llamare al gendarme –Exploto el hombre contra Albert, pero este tomando al hombre mayor por el hombro lo guiaba hacia la mesa que ocupaba con Terry ante el asombro y cuchicheos de los demás comensales.

-Es debido a su trabajo… -Comenzó a explicar Albert cuando el hombre completamente hosco se encabritaba más pidiendo casi a gritos que lo echara fuera del local. Terry observo como Albert no soltaba el hombro del señor mayor que humildemente se dejaba guiar pero sin bajar la mirada.

-Es una insolencia y una falta de respeto que estos indigentes se presenten en estas condiciones en los lugares donde la gente decente se reúne a comer, si tienen por costumbre andar siempre sucios, los demás no tenemos por qué soportarlo. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! –Grito el tipo lleno de cólera.

Ante la insistencia, otras personas se unieron a sus demandas, cuchicheando a voz baja pedían que el hombre se fuera del local. El dueño del bistró se mantenía en silencio, estrujando el largo mandil blanco entre sus manos. Sin perder la calma el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Señor, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Es un falta de respeto juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas. Este caballero -Dijo señalando al hombre mayor a su lado- es cliente de este lugar hace años, es un ciudadano ejemplar y trabaja para la alcaldía de la ciudad de Londres, es un empleado de limpia. Este hombre es quien recoge su basura a la puerta de su casa para que usted no tenga la molestia de ir a dejarla a los tiraderos y de no hacerlo tenga que vivir y comer en medio de las ratas y la podredumbre que usted mismo desecha a diario. Henry Sáenz al igual que sus compañeros, ha estado trabajando desde mucho antes de salir el sol para que Londres luzca como usted la ve por las mañanas.

-Pero…

-No he terminado de hablar –La voz de Albert se volvió asertiva- Este hombre fue condecorado por la misma reina, por la gran labor que hace a favor de la ciudad. Él, contribuye con dedicación y esfuerzo todos los días por amor a ella. ¿Usted que hace por el bienestar de Londres y sus ciudadanos? Es el hombre más honesto que pueda usted conocer y por eso fue reconocido por su majestad. Sus actos lo convirtieron en un caballero. Seguramente usted lo desconoce porque poco se interesa por lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Yo… no lo sabía… pero de todas formas no debe presentarse de esa forma a…

-El hombre tiene hambre –Albert termino por levantar la voz- ¿Acaso no tiene derecho de venir por sus alimentos como cualquier persona? O pretende que se desnude antes de entrar –Para ese momento el rubio había adquirido un matiz protector y parecía un orador experto en conciliaciones, hablando con pasión.

-Luigi, dame dos raciones de ese estupendo estofado que prepara tu mujer y ponlo para llevar. Ven, Henry, busquemos un lugar donde haya mejores compañías, un caballero merece algo mucho mejor, que gente ignorante y común.

Terry se puso de pie mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el importe del pago por lo que habían consumido y se dirigió a la entrada donde Albert, con una sonrisa forzada miraba a los comensales, Henry el hombre mayor agradecía al tendero cuando le entrego el envoltorio y Albert pagaba el importe por los platos lleno de viandas humeantes. Los tres hombres salieron del local sin decir nada.

-Ah Henry, él es Terry. Es un estupendo chico -Dijo Albert para romper el hielo.

-Que gusto conocerlo, señor Sáenz –Contesto el chico.

-El gusto es mío, joven –Contesto el hombre haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

-Henry, puedo invitarte a comer al zoológico. Los animales son a veces mejor compañía, al menos no vociferan tanto.

-Gracias por lo que hizo, allá, caballero. No era necesario. Yo hubiera regresado después por la puerta de atrás. Solo que esta vez, era tarde y tenía… prisa.

-Me molesta que la gente sea tan poco cortes y maleducada –Dijo el rubio, el enfado en su voz era evidente- Entonces ¿vendrás?

-Le agradezco su invitación, caballero, pero tengo que irme ahora. Me esperan. Una pregunta, como sabe que me llamo Henry -Dijo el hombre con esa expresión tan incólume típica de los Londinenses.

-Lo dice, ahí, en tu uniforme.

-En mucho tiempo nadie lo había notado… -Albert le otorgó una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Albert.

-Un gusto saber su nombre, Albert. Permítame regresar el importe de…

-Por nada del mundo, por favor acéptelo. Se lo ruego…

El hombre mayor accedió con una solemne inclinación de cabeza, luego se despidió de ellos con un fuerte apretón de manos y se fue por la calle contraria. Terry y Albert siguieron caminando de regreso al zoológico.

-No volveré a comer a ese lugar… buscaré sitio otro donde se le dé prioridad a la dignidad de las personas. Ese hombre tan sencillo se ha partido el alma toda su vida en su trabajo porque le gusta lo que hace. Sabes, hace algunas semanas atrás, enfermo; y un hijo de él, lo reemplazo. Era la segunda vez que me tocaba entregar los cestos de basura, pero Henry es demasiado formal y serio, la primera vez que nos vimos, pero es una buena persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo sobre él? –Quiso saber Terry.

-Sí, es verdad. Todo es verdad. Solo basta con entablar un poco de charla y puedes conocer el mundo que está al alcance de tu mano, Terry. Casi no cruce palabra con Henry, pero note su nombre, en su uniforme desgastado. Me dije que la próxima vez lo saludaría por su nombre. Pero esa próxima vez, vino su hijo porque Henry estaba enfermo. Es difícil trabajar con la basura… es comprensible los peligros a los cuales se exponen. En fin, le pregunte por él y el joven se sorprendió, en poco tiempo me conto la vida de su padre y pude ver en sus palabras el amor que siente por él y como le es satisfactorio ayudarle cuando esta indispuesto por enfermedad. Sigue el legado del padre…

-El de cumplir con el deber, sin importar que… -Dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño. Inmediatamente se vino a su mente la imagen de su propio padre.

-Así es. Su padre, les inculco a sus hijos que sin importar cuál sea el camino que escojan deben cumplir con su deber, porque el trabajo es la misión sagrada que cada uno elige tener.

Terry miró a Albert completamente sorprendido, Henry Sáenz y el duque de Grandchester no se parecían en nada como estaba suponiendo. Albert lo vio a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada con una sonrisa, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Y tristemente lo entendía. Vivir con una misión impuesta es algo que no es fácil de asimilar sobre todo cuando va en contra de lo que tú eres y deseas. Por eso, él, antes de tomar las riendas de su familia y seguir el destino que le fue trazado por nacimiento estaba probando lo que sería poder hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, no le apetecía pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por no haberlo intentado, quería vivirlo. Quería morder ese jugoso bistec y de ser posible devorarlo completo. Antes de… vivir de ensalada.

-Henry tiene tres hijos, Terry; el más joven, es con quien platique y actualmente está estudiando la universidad, pero no le importa faltar si su padre lo necesita. El segundo es doctor, y el hijo primogénito del recolector de basura, es ministro en la cámara de lores. Y todo eso, gracias al trabajo de su padre, a su ejemplo y a su amor por lo que hace. El ejemplo es el mejor incentivo, más que las palabras vacías que el viento se lleva, los actos gritan al mundo lo que somos, sin tener que decir una sola palabra. Los hijos de Henry lo aman, y es así como te das cuenta que un hombre ha vivido una vida exitosa. Cuando su propia familia le reconoce su valor.

-Es una conmovedora historia… -Dijo Terry con los dientes apretados.

-Lo es. Pero nadie ha dicho que es un cuento de hadas. Para llegar al momento en que la historia se vuelve conmovedora es que ha habido detrás, años y años, de espera, de esfuerzo, de lágrimas, de lucha. Al final se obtiene la recompensa si uno vive con buen criterio y lo honra sin importar que. Crees que a Henry le importa que la gente lo sepa, Henry es la persona más adusta que he conocido -Aparte de George, pensó el rubio- pero eso realmente no define quien es. Por eso no pude soportar que se le tratara así.

Terry movió la cabeza dándole la razón. La imagen de su padre se quedó grabada en su mente. Cuantas veces no le había leído la cartilla sobre "lo que se esperaba de él" como primogénito de los Grandchester y sin embargo lo aborrecía. Ni siquiera el ejemplo del duque por si solo siendo el duque de Grandchester hacía mella alguna en el joven. Entonces, ¿Qué faltaba en aquella ecuación? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Henry Sáenz que su padre, no? Esa pregunta se le clavo en el corazón como una daga. Ambos hombres siguieron en silencio lo que restaba del camino, llevando en el pensamiento la imagen de sus propios padres y el camino que detrás de ellos debían recorrer.

 **Continuara…**

 ***Canción de Cuna: Lullaby.**

 **Me permití la libertad de interpretar la traducción puesto que estaba poco entendible con el traductor. Así que, espero me disculpen el atrevimiento. Esta es sin duda la melodía que Eleonor cantaba a Terry cuando era muy pequeño. Y es la canción que Terry interpreta al piano cuando Candy lo descubre en la sala de música y el confiesa "Me gustan las pecas" y a eso Candy responde: "Ya no temo a los caballos" Aush¡ Es una escena bellísima antes de que partan a Escocia.**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Vero:**

Verdad que es maravilloso CCFH? Tiene esa magia de transportarte por las imágenes del anime o manga e incluso en aquellas de las que no lo hay y nuestra propia mente recrea el momento… Por lo de las emociones, trato de esmerarme en ello, ¿sabes? Lo hago a propósito con el fin de "tratar" de que ustedes vean con mis ojos, sientan con mi corazón la forma en que yo vivo a cada personaje. Y me da gusto saber que lo logro porque ese es mi fin transmitirles sentimientos, los mismos que me trasmite a mí, esta bella historia que me enamoro de niña. Con datos personales te refieres a mis notas, para ustedes Vero?

 **Sra. Grandchester:**

Joooo me encanta mi 11… yujuuuuu jajajaja este capítulo en lo particular me encanto y me da aún más gusto que ha ustedes también les haya gustado. Quiero creer que entre Terry y Albert hubo esa dosis de complicidad, comicidad y entendimiento mutuo. Por eso es que ellos hicieron click desde el principio. ;)

 **Golondrina 1201:**

Gracias golondrina, yo también estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto aunque sea por ahora =P Gracias por ese abrazo y que es reciproco y mil gracias por los buenos deseos porque voy a necesitar mucha buena vibra =D. Te sigo leyendo por aquí. ;)

 **Anneth White** :

¡Gracias por notar esa comparación Anneth preciosa! Al menos para mí es bastante claro que la vida de Albert y Terry es símil, sus circunstancias son muy diferentes pero esa lucha interna que tenemos todos en algún momento de nuestra vida por alcanzar la idealizada independencia es… como decirlo… los "conecta a ambos" de una forma muy especial. Puede que Terry no lo sepa aun, desconoce demasiado de Albert, pero mi querido Beto ya con sus añitos y habiendo el recorrido por el que va a trompicones mi adorado Duque, claro que lo entiende. Ellos en ese sentido son tan análogos. Sentir la presión de un deber para con sus familias, cuando no es exactamente lo que ellos desean para su vida, ha de ser terrible. Sin embargo Albert muestra una gran reflexión al reconocer que por mucho que luchemos, nunca dejamos de ser tan parecidos a nuestra raíz, incluso aunque caigamos muy lejos del árbol, seguimos siendo parte de la misma especie, no por caer lejos seremos un cactus u otra cosa jejejeje. Siempre pensé que Terry y Albert, lo que ellos representan en la vida de Candy, juventud y experiencia, son el presente y futuro de Candy. Muchas fans antes de CCFH (incluso ahora) no pueden imaginarse al tipo de persona en que va a convertirse Terry cuando sea adulto. Pero ya se nos demostró en qué tipo de hombre y caballero se convirtió. Ahora lo sabemos con claridad. Albert y Terry… su carácter y personalidades son muy distintos pero, su recorrido en busca de su propia identidad, sobre su independencia y lugar justo en la vida es muy, muy similar por no errar al decir que iguales. Albert también tiene sus propios demonios… y es triste que muchos no lo entiendan. Tiene el peso de la muerte de Anthony y Stear en su memoria. El que él sepa y comprenda que nadie tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su sobrino no quita que le duela y que haya en él, cierto remordimiento y pena por esa tragedia, después de todo era la única conexión directa que tenía con su amada hermana.

Y con Stear es peor ¡creo yo! Cuando hablaba de irse a la guerra Albert aún estaba sin memoria y al menos en el anime se ve que, si bien no lo anima a enlistarse, si lo anima a seguir sus ideales que viene siendo lo mismo al no saber de las verdaderas intenciones de gafitas y sobre todo ignorar que él es su sobrino, también. Dudo mucho que sabiéndolo su familiar, lo animara, o dijera eso, después de lo que paso con Anthony. Recordemos que incluso en el manga, Patricia le reclama que porque no dijo su identidad cuando recién recobro la memoria. Todo eso son pesos que lleva Albert en su memoria, que si bien no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de Stear, ni del accidente de Anthony, yo creo que al menos en el segundo caso si hubiera buscado otra forma para evitar que Stear se fuera, o lo haría volver a como diera lugar. Al ser ya un adulto, quiero creer que tiene otra forma de asimilarlo, no tan vivida y febril típica de la adolescencia como lo es en Terry, y es tan curioso, que de Terry sepamos tanto y de Albert aunque muy poco, sabemos que tampoco la paso nada bien, y que al igual que Terrence lleva pesos en su corazón con los que sigue luchando. Hablamos aquí, de un adolescente que se enamora por primera vez, y de un adulto en busca de su propia identidad. Compararlos en dicho panorama es aberrante y necio.

Lo único que nos queda a deber Mitzuky, es saber si Albert alguna vez se enamoró y como eso influyo en su vida. O quizás quedo tan marcado con la historia de su propia hermana que prefirió cerrar su corazón a ese sentimiento que sin duda pone el mundo de cualquiera patas arriba. Y quizás también sea la razón real, por la que es empático con Candy y Terry al darse cuenta de que entre ellos dos, hay un sentimiento que comienza a nacer.

Lo siento me extendí un poco =P en mi defensa alegare que me encanta el tema ;)

 **Angela Torrez:**

Gracias a ti por seguir la historia Angela.

 **Rosario Rivera:**

Gracias por la bienvenida. Mi querida Rosario, coincidimos en que Albert es un buen chico sí, pero no al grado de parecer un santo al que hay que alabar. El es un hombre cabal y de mente abierta, que tiene sus altas y sus bajas, un hombre normal que tiene alegrías y tristezas, dudas y certezas. No es para nada un hombre perfecto. Y por último gracias por dejarte atrapar por esta historia.

 **Roxy:**

Querida Roxy, me encanto eso de… "Un maizito que no quiere hacer puff" AHHHH maravillosa frase¡ la aplicare alguna vez en alguna historia jajajaja gracias a ti por venir a leer. ;)

 **Alba Cano** :

Muchas gracias, me gusta saber que has disfrutado de la lectura y con algo de suerte, ojala llegues a gozarlo como yo, cuando lo escribo y me pierdo en el momento. Los oigo hablar, los oigo reír, los oigo suspirar, leo sus pensamientos y percibo su sentir. Creo que las alegorías quedaron perfectas, el escenario del Blue River se antoja perfecto para ese "examen de conciencia" de ambos personajes. Porque si bien Albert anda de "living la vida loca" el hecho de conocer a Terry le hace recordar quien es, de donde viene y hacia dónde se dirige, sin importar dónde está parado ahora. Asi que creo que ambos salen ganando de este encuentro. ;)

 **Aaronlaly:**

Gracias por animarte a leer mis historias. Esperare impaciente tus mensajes y opiniones a cada una de ellas. ;)

 **A todos los que aún no se animan a dejar su nombre o que leen en el anonimato muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Nos preparamos para enfilar hacia el final.**


	5. GENTLEMEN 15

**Gracias a todos por la espera.**

 **Aquí está la quinta parte de esta historia pero no es la última =P Si Dios lo permite, estaré subiendo el capítulo final (que ya está terminado) el próximo Viernes, día sumamente especial para mí.**

 **Que puedo decir… Yo, particularmente, nunca había leído antes, sobre este tema, sobre la amistad y comprensión que existió entre Terry y Albert, que se reduce específicamente al tiempo en que este último trabajó en el Blue River. Sinceramente reflexione mucho sobre la visita de Terry un día antes del festival de Mayo, donde "por obra de la casualidad" se llega a encontrar con Candy, allí mismo en el zoo. Y nosotros los fans junto con Albert, nos damos cuenta, que de alguna forma están conectados estos tres grandiosos personajes, a partir de ese momento.**

 **Me cuestione seriamente sobre los diálogos, sobre la plática de caballeros que mantienen estos dos. Cómo pudo darse cuenta Albert de lo que había entre los chicos, y, cómo fue que surgió la idea de los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta para Candy… Cómo es que Albert se da cuenta del tipo de relación que llegan a formar Candy y Terry. Cómo es que, cuando recupera la memoria –tiempo después- igual que como hizo con los disfraces en el Festival de Mayo, manda a Candy a Rockstone…**

 **Todas esas situaciones futuras tienen su origen en estos meses, antes del festival de Mayo, en esas pocas ocasiones en que Terry fue a visitar a Albert al zoológico, como resultado de que lo ayudara en aquella pelea callejera.**

 **Me doy cuenta de que muchas veces pasamos por alto, las situaciones implícitas que los personajes ya traen consigo, lo que los convirtió en lo que son. Lo que los hace tomar las decisiones que toman y actuar como actúan. Todo, todo, tiene su respuesta en la misma historia. No hay hilos que falten, o piezas del rompecabezas que no se incluyeron.**

 **Sin generalizar, se cree mayormente, que Albert siempre fue, es, y será el tipo "bueno, maduro y relajado" y que Terry siempre fue, es, y será el tipo "inmaduro, egocéntrico y rebelde". Yo creo que, como lo dije hace algunos años, -cuando salieron las primeras traducciones de CCFH- que Terry y Albert representan: el pasado, presente y futuro de cualquier persona. Me refiero a la infancia, juventud y madurez. Todos pasamos, o pasaremos por estas etapas de la vida. Todos en algún momento hemos de superarlas y madurar, tarde o temprano.**

 **Y me es preciso decir que, Candy, ella está justamente, en el mismo nivel que Terry. Pertenecen a la misma camada, propiamente dicho son contemporáneos y sus etapas de vida, irán prácticamente a la par. En otras palabras, para que ambos maduren, tendrán que pasar por las etapas que Albert ya pasó. Aquí lo interesante, es saber cuáles fueron esas etapas. Que circunstancias formaron la psique de Albert, para llevarlo a ser, como lo conocemos.**

 **Esta es mi versión. Lo que a mi punto de vista corresponde y "encaja" en las personalidades de estos caballeros, que los llevan a actuar en consecuencia, hacia los sucesos que son de todos conocidos. Sin embargo, pocas veces (o ninguna) nos ponemos a pensar en lo que hubo detrás para llegar a ese punto, llevándonos a dictaminar juicios bastante errados, la mayoría de las veces.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que su alma vibre con la mía, al leer. Y que sigan sorprendiéndose ante los matices multicolores de esta hermosa historia. La calidez meramente humana que hay detrás de cada personaje es… maravillosamente estrujante.**

 **Saludos afectuosos.**

* * *

 **GENTLEMEN**

 **Parte 5**

 **Chica de Terry 2016**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

* * *

 **Mayo 1913**

 **Día antes del Festival**

-Esa chica… es diferente.

Terry había dicho estas palabras con tono bajo, pero contundente. Luego añadió para sí mismo "diferente a todo lo que he conocido". Albert estaba de pie frente a la hornilla mientras lo escuchaba con atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Albert preguntó sin vacilar- ¿Es de otro planeta? –El rubio siguió en su menester de preparar el café. No sabía porque habían comenzado a hablar sobre el género femenino de su propia especie, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Terry necesitaba fervientemente contárselo a alguien. Y ya que él mismo admitió que, "había una chica", lo pondría suavemente entre la espada y la pared para que el flemático adolescente, echara fuera "ese contexto" que lo consumía.

Algo había sucedido las últimas semanas para que él se abriera de capa de esa forma –reflexionó el rubio- la chica… "el contexto" lo traía de un ala, y no podía disimularlo. Ya no podía, aunque luchara por ocultarlo. Pobre tonto, los ojos le chispeaban al hablar del "contexto", el semblante se le suavizaba y así de pronto fruncía el ceño como si al mismo tiempo sus propios pensamientos le molestaran.

Eso era el amor. Una contradicción. Una estupenda paradoja. Ya lo había atestiguado antes en sus tiempos de universitario, en otros chicos. De ser formales de pronto se volvían idiotas. Andaban en las nubes y veían el mundo como si fuera de caramelo. Parecía que sus pies, ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Era divertido ver y hacer cotilla de ese estado "cursi- casi etílico" en el que se encontraban. Y cuando el imponente macho lograba que la hembra se le rindiera y le concediera sus favores por fin, el aire apestaba a testosterona pura. De ser un completo atolondrado se transformaba en amo del mundo. Era típico y casi insoportable todo ese hervidero de hormonas masculinas.

El comportamiento de hombres y animales, distaba mucho de ser diferente. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Carlos Roberto Darwin, compatriota de Terry, tenía mucha razón en sus teorías evolutivas. Sin embargo, el instinto, la cacería, la lucha por el control, la búsqueda de la compañera perfecta… en eso, seguíamos siendo casi idénticos.

Hasta ahora, Albert, no lo había experimentado en propia piel. Era verdad que le atraían las señoritas guapas, pero, la gran mayoría eran demasiado huecas y le aburrían. Ninguna representaba un verdadero reto. Nadie había hecho nacer en él, el deseo de perseguirle, de cazarle, de conquistar el misterio que el alma femenina indomable, representaba.

Albert gustaba de las chicas fuertes de carácter, decididas y arrojadas, pero no por eso menos femeninas. Una dama vivaz y segura de sí misma, le hacía volver la mirada. Era realmente fácil reconocerlas, pues todo mundo intentaba hacerlas callar y recordarles su estatus… grácil y débil. Pero esas chicas, con la mirada llena de indignación como determinación, dejaban siempre su punto de vista sobre la mesa, sin importar la incomodidad que pudieran causar, incluso hiriendo el ego "ultra fálico" masculino. Albert podría cruzar la habitación y tomar la mano de la chica y darle un beso en el dorso con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, en señal de profunda admiración a tal valía femenina, arriesgándose a ser abofeteado por la iracunda dama que malinterpretaría su gesto, seguramente.

En ocasiones fue recompensado con besos, por salvar a alguna que otra dama de patanes sin pizca de buenos modales. En otras ocasiones sumamente especiales fue premiado con algo más. Entonces supo, que ni siquiera la noble cuna es un signo inequívoco de buenas costumbres, ni de recato. La caballerosidad se imponía ante todo y en lo que concierne a las damas, un hombre que se digne de serlo, siempre debe mantener la boca cerrada. Eso, se lo enseñó su padre y aunque era muy pequeño cuando recibió la lección, siempre tuvo en cuenta esas palabras y las guardó en su corazón hasta poder entender a ciencia cierta que significaban. Con los años, lo entendió. Y lo aprendió de la persona menos inesperada: George Johnson.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, que parecía debatirse el cómo comenzar a hablar, Albert había hecho su propio viaje mental hacia su pasado y las ocasiones que tuvo encuentros con el género femenino. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no echarse a reír a carcajadas por el nerviosismo del chico, estaba hecho un lio.

Cuando parecía que se había hartado de aporrear el suelo de madera con su zapato derecho por la ansiedad, estando a punto de abrir la boca y pronunciar la primera palabra, alguien llamó desde fuera.

-Gafas, ¿estás ahí? -Una elevada voz masculina se escuchó por segunda vez.

-Aquí estoy. Es mi descanso –Respondió el rubio, torciendo la sonrisa para evitar reír- ¿Qué hay?

Al abrirse la puerta, un hombre de mediana edad se quedó en el umbral con un sobre en la mano. Con extrañeza miró a Terry y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Albert.

-Ehm… han dejado esto en la caseta de entrada. Es para ti -Dijo el hombre de forma desinteresada. Albert fue hacia la entrada y tomó el sobre que le tendía el otro cuidador del zoológico.

-Gracias, James.

Ambos hombres caminaron unos cuantos metros hacia afuera de la cabaña, intercambiando algunas frases que Terry no alcanzó a escuchar. Sin dar pie a más platica, el hombre se marchó y Albert abrió allí mismo la misiva, como si se tratará de algo urgente. Era un mensaje de Johnson. Parecía que lo llamaba con el pensamiento, hace apenas unos segundos estaba pensando justamente en el encargo que le confirió. Luego de leer el breve contenido volvió dentro, sabía que podía dejar ese tipo de detalles a su mano derecha.

Era como si Johnson cargara por él, el pesado morral de sus obligaciones mientras el disfrutaba de ese tiempo fuera. He iba a aprovechar hasta el último segundo, iba a disfrutar de cada bocanada de aire fresco antes de sumergirse en lo profundo, cuando por fin decidiera cargar por sí mismo el pesado morral que significaba, ser quien era. Por ahora le interesaba la historia de amor del chico que estaba dentro de la salita de descanso. Quizás eso sería su salvación a ese camino oscuro por el que se había adentrado cuando lo conoció, o quizás, el chico ya se había adentrado demasiado en otro sendero peor de escarpado y obscuro. De cualquier forma deseaba saberlo, tenía tremenda curiosidad y no sabía a qué atribuírselo.

Con paso firme volvió a donde Terry. El joven con gesto impaciente tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, una y otra vez. Sonrió. La paciencia no parecía ser una de sus virtudes y de ningún loco enamorado que se digne de serlo. Por su estado -como si de un volcán a punto de estallar se tratara- podría asegurar que era el primer amor del chico, puesto que la sobriedad ya era parte de sus días, era claro que se había dejado embriagar por otro tipo de sustancia igual o más adictiva que el alcohol: "esencia pura" de chica.

Esa percepción de querer hablar y pronunciar un nombre era más y más notoria cada vez que se veían, aunque luchara por reprimirlo. Y luchaba duro, lo reconocía. Hasta hoy. Porque hoy lo haría confesar de una vez por todas, el nombre de la ingrata que lo tenía vuelto un completo idiota.

-Todo en orden… -Aventuró el joven por cortesía.

-Sí. Estaba esperando esta confirmación. Logré hacerme de un traje de tres piezas de fino casimir inglés. Toda una ganga -Albert desplegó su enigmática sonrisa.

-Pues felicitaciones entonces. Una ocasión especial, supongo –Inquirió el chico sin poder despejarse de la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Estás en lo correcto. Fui invitado a una grandiosa fiesta. Es muy formal, aun así creo que me divertiré, de eso estoy seguro –Dijo el rubio sin poder disimular la picardía en su voz- ¿Más café?

El chico asintió. Con presteza Albert lleno las tazas de nuevo casi al borde, pues al parecer aquel café del Brasil resguardado en un rustico saquito muy bien amarrado tenía el maravilloso efecto de soltarle la lengua. Iban por su segunda ronda.

Terry no lo sabía aun, pero el rubio estaba seguro que su boca caería hasta el suelo al verlo en el Festival del colegio San Pablo, vestido de forma tan elegante. Quería darle esa sorpresa. Podría incluso presentarle a Candy. Ambos eran un par de bribones, con seguridad se llevarían estupendamente bien. Eso, si la dama de Terry no resultaba ser celosa. Eso, suponiendo también, que ella asista al baile. O tal vez… eso era lo que tenía a punto del colapso a Terry… ¡El baile!

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era bastante lógico. El rubio torció la mueca, con bastante suerte conocería a la musa de los desvelos de Terry. Después de dejar la tetera de cobre sobre la hornilla tomo su lugar en la sobria mesa, frente al chico.

-Pero bueno, dejemos ese asunto de lado, volvamos a nuestro tema anterior. Es por lo que has venido hoy –Dijo Albert mirando al chico a los ojos- Dijiste que… nuestra chica favorita… es diferente.

-Sinceramente, creo que sí. Ella es… diferente. Muy diferente –Respondió el joven después de una pausa considerable, como si sopesara seguir con el tema o darlo por zanjado, aunque en realidad estaba deseando decírselo a Albert, sentía que podía confiar en él.

-¡Oh vaya, Terry! Un garbanzo de a libra esterlina con falda. Ahora entiendo… -El alto rubio cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. Se sintió de pronto como un agente de Scotlan Yard en pleno interrogatorio- ¿Es por su causa que te emborrachaste aquella vez? -Disparó.

"Este mequetrefe no se habrá enredado con alguna chica de los arrabales para traerlo tan idiota. Bueno, eso pasa la primera vez que uno… se convierte en varón. Uno pierde la cabeza al conocer las delicias que ofrece el sexo ¿Será que Terry esta tan embobado por el calor femenino, que aún no se ha librado de ese canto de sirena?"

Se preguntaba el rubio mientras lo escudriñaba con descaro, esperando a que el chico contestara su pregunta.

-No, señor Albert. Aquella ocasión fue algo diferente. Ahora ya no tiene importancia alguna.

-Veo. Imagino que nuestra fémina extraterrestre, ha suplido cualquier otra cosa de tu interés, antes de ella -Concluyó el nuevo agente, ante el presunto enamorado.

-No por completo. Aún soy capaz de pensar por mí mismo -Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño mientras daba tremendo y sonoro trago al café caliente.

Albert estalló en carcajadas incontenibles.

"Vaya que el chico está enamorado. ¿Debo suponer que sabe cómo protegerse de esos andares de vago por los arrabales? No fuera a repetir la misma estupidez que su padre"

De pronto, no le pareció tan gracioso ese pensamiento suyo. La risa se apagó casi por completo en claro malestar. Ahí, frente a él, tenía la muestra de lo que la locura del primer amor puede llegar a construir: Una joven vida atormentada y vacía que no encontraba su lugar. George Johnson vino a su mente de forma instantánea. Albert trató de disimular esos penosos pensamientos torciendo la sonrisa fingida que ahora mostraba en su cara. No deseaba para nadie un futuro como ése. Esperaba que el chico fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, como presumía, para salir de aquel falso encanto y continuar adelante.

-Y… ¿Quién es ese dechado de virtudes de nuestra chica favorita? Si se puede saber… –"Veamos que tanto daño ha causado nuestra misteriosa dama" Pensó para sí mismo el rubio mientras sorbía el café.

-Bueno, ella… es… natural -Respondió Terry con voz trémula, la mirada baja y el semblante casi dulce.

-Natural… -Albert saboreó esa palabra en su boca.

"¿Natural? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué clase de aristócrata usa el calificativo "natural" para referirse a una chica? Ahora sí que me ha dejado impresionado" - Tratando de no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido, lo incitó a que le detallara más.

-Define natural…

Albert cada vez estaba más intrigado. Estaba sacándole a tirabuzón la confesión a Terry y no iba a parar. Estaba seguro que la chica no era de su círculo social. Entonces, alguna chica de los muelles… como él sospechaba. Terry definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego.

-Pues… Gusta de los espacios abiertos. De la naturaleza. Y es seguro que ella… sí descienda de los monos como expuso Darwin, mi compatriota –dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa, convertido en mueca.

-Me dejas desconcertado… -El rubio no hizo nada por esconder su curiosidad, en verdad se interesó por la situación extraña que Terry vivía- Cuéntame más. Suena interesante alguien así. ¿Tendrá alguna hermana mayor? -Soltó el rubio con gracia, para aligerar el momento. La mueca se convirtió en sonrisa, Terry ya no pudo evitarla.

-Se enoja con facilidad pero siempre está dispuesta a dar la batalla. Es una chica fuerte, poco convencional -Expuso el chico visiblemente más relajado. Sus hombros habían cedido a la rigidez inicial.

-Y por descendiente de los monos te refieres a… ¿Graciosa? ¿Exceso de pelo, acaso? ¿Es francesa?

Ambos hombres rieron al unísono. La risa reverberaba dentro de sus cajas torácicas de forma genuina y natural, haciendo que sus pechos vibraran con emoción. Estaban estableciendo entre ambos una especie de confidencialidad entre caballeros, entre amigos. Uno, exponiendo su dilema de amores, el otro, escuchando y tratando de dar comprensión y quizás un buen consejo.

-Pecas… exceso de pecas -Dijo el castaño en tono bajo, haciendo un elegante movimiento con su mano izquierda. Sus mejillas estaban tiñéndose ligeramente de un suave color rosado. Dedos largos, manos blancas, gesto de aristócrata. Terry estaba recreando el rostro de su chica en su mente, Albert estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Pecas? -Dijo el rubio sin poder esconder su asombro, dejó caer el peso de su amplio torso en el austero respaldo de la silla. Sin dejar de observar cada movimiento y reacción del joven, soltó el afilado anzuelo. Era ahora o nunca, el disparo sería a quemarropa- ¿Y tú… pecas mucho con ella, Terry?

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, después de las risas. El rostro de Terry se cubrió de rubor, el chico se quedó mudo con los ojos como platos.

"Que está queriendo decir exactamente el señor Albert… si me desahogo pensando en ella, o si… ella y yo… hemos…"

Terry no supo cómo esconder el bochorno que sus propios pensamientos tan íntimos le producían. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, su desconcierto a la pregunta tan directa del rubio era evidente. Por su parte, Albert, estudiaba cada gesto del chico, intentando descifrar la verdad, antes de que pronunciara una palabra.

-Espero que eso nunca tenga que ocurrir -contestó secamente el castaño con el entrecejo quebrado y el destello de la indignación brillando en sus ojos- la palabra "pecar" no es un calificativo que le vendría a ella, en ningún momento.

El rubio se dio más que satisfecho con aquella respuesta tanto que los músculos de su rostro se relajaron casi a punto de una satisfactoria sonrisa pero logró no hacerlo evidente pues la reacción de Terry no daba para hacer bromas justo ahora. Incluso se sintió un poco avergonzado pues, Terry, meditó su respuesta antes de contestar. El rubor seguía tiñendo las pálidas mejillas del chico, ahora de un rosa encendido, Albert estaba seguro que además del bochorno de la pregunta y de lo que aludía tan directamente, su sentir también estaba mezclado con clara irritación. El famoso honor inglés se anteponía en el joven como una armadura perfectamente pulida y brillante.

"Vaya, un chico descarriado con ínfulas de honesta dignidad. Este chico tiene futuro, sin duda"

Se ufanó el hombre al emitir aquel juicio. Dentro de sí, sabía que tenía razón, sintió alivio y cierto orgullo por el joven pues en todo ese tiempo, ambos, habían ganado en afinidad. Albert se sentía atraído por la vida y circunstancias de Terrence, verlo a él, era como mirarse a sí mismo en un pulido espejo, cuando tenía su edad. Albergaba genuina simpatía por el chico, deseaba si fuera posible, poder ayudarlo a centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, sacarlo de ese furioso torbellino que parecía tragárselo en las profundidades de su oscuro epicentro. Albert sabía lo que era sentirse así, girando y girando sin control, luchando inútilmente contra las furiosas ráfagas volviendo la mente y el alma inestables y proclives a rendirse ante la zozobra de dejarse consumir por un futuro predestinado.

De alguna forma deseaba hacerle saber, que debía dejar de luchar; que por el momento lo mejor era dejarse llevar sin oponer resistencia, dejar al cuerpo fluir y concentrarse en preparar a la mente para el momento exacto en que tendría que reunir toda su fuerza y coraje al decidir cuándo debía echar mano de ese valor, para lograr abandonar el torbellino. Si algo había aprendido en sus andanzas de los últimos 4 años era que aunque lo odiara, aunque sintiera tremenda repulsión por las rachas que lo arrastraban en una dirección tan indeseada como desconocida, era también una completa verdad que en algún momento el viento del norte lo reclamaría, y sin pensarlo, esas mismas rachas adversas lo colocaban justo en el momento exacto donde el viento del norte, tentándolo hacia la libertad, daría un completo golpe de timón a su favor.

Pero para saberlo, para identificarlo debía estar atento, pues se presentaría en su vida como un momento decisivo. Cundiría entonces el caos ante la encrucijada y su peor temor tratará de hacer trizas al sentido común con todo lo que tiene. Tendrá entonces dos opciones y muy poco tiempo para decidir. Totalmente confundido se dejará arrastrar, o aprovechará el choque de ambas fuerzas. Si logra identificar la corriente del norte fluirá con ella mientras lucha contra la succión que furiosa, intentará no dejarlo escapar.

"La puerta de la jaula estará abierta, Terry, esperando que te tires al vacío, a lo desconocido, pero necesitarás de toda tu energía puesta en ese deseo para lograrlo. Uno debe ser capaz de dejar todo atrás y decidir sin vacilar, pues no durará abierta para siempre. En el futuro verás la recompensa de tu acertada decisión"

Dijo el rubio para sus adentros, ahogando el suspiro en su pecho. Fue difícil para él decidir irse, fue un golpe duro para su tía Elroy, incluso para George, aceptar su determinación.

La mujer, en un ataque monumental de cólera, enfermó; la voluntad de William estuvo a punto de claudicar pero se mantuvo firme, como firme era la salud de la recia mujer. Al final, tomó su bolso de viaje y se fue a conocer el mundo por cuenta propia, mientras la señora seguía impecable de salud. La muerte de Anthony, sin embargo, era otro asunto que aún no lograba superar del todo, y estaba casi seguro que Elroy lo culpaba en el fondo. Él mando hacer la cacería de presentación, fue de él la idea de adoptar a Candy, fue de él la estupenda idea de trasplantar un botón de rosa en terreno cenagoso, solo para poder observar como la verdadera belleza deja completamente ciega con su resplandor a la hipocresía.

Muchas noches se torturó pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta. Si de no haber adoptado a Candice, Anthony su sobrino, su ultimo vínculo con su amada hermana… seguiría vivo. Si tomó una vida, a cambio de otra, sin saberlo, sin quererlo.

Por primera vez William Albert Adley se cuestionó el alcance del poder que pesaba sobre su cabeza, sobre su palabra, sobre cada una de sus decisiones, incluso de las que no tomaba. La enormidad de esa concientización, le produjo nauseas. Él, tenía el poder con solo desearlo, de mandar sobre las vidas ajenas, si se le antojaba. La idea de que un solo hombre pudiera manejar los destinos ajenos le provocó repulsión absoluta. ¿A qué mente perversa se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de conferir ese tipo poder, a un solo hombre? Sus disertaciones internas eran oscuras y lacerantes. Se torturaba pensando si algún día, su hermana lo perdonaría por no haber cuidado mejor de su sangre. Y entonces lloraba amargamente en absoluta soledad.

Incluso se llegó a preguntar si, Johnson, lo culpaba también por esa "hilarante decisión suya" de hacerse cargo de una chica huérfana, poniéndola a ella en primer lugar sobre sus sobrinos. Cuantas noches de insufrible insomnio no navegó en completa soledad, sin compartir con alguien sus amargos pensamientos. Cuantas noches no se relegó a la casa del bosque a emborracharse para poder deshacerse de esa resaca depresiva que acribillaba su cerebro y oprimía su corazón. Cuantas veces no dudo, de su propia decisión. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, hasta que Johnson le comunico que la señorita Candice había dejado Lakewood para volver a su hogar, a esa casucha perdida en las montañas, llena de huérfanos iguales a ella, que eran invisibles para el resto del mundo.

Entonces despertó de su pesadilla a la realidad. Quizás ese era el coste de la vida de Anthony. Quizás era esa la misión de su existencia… Dar vida a una chica huérfana y con ella, a muchas vidas más, a través de su brazo protector. Luego de tal epifanía, sintió sosiego en su alma, devolviéndole la calma. Aunque el dolor no se iba del todo, sintió que era lo correcto.

Él, no era Dios. ¡Vaya egolatría la suya! Pues ni todo el dinero que pudiese poseer, echaría el tiempo atrás, ni traería a Anthony de vuelta, ni haría cambiar el carácter de Elroy, ni haría feliz a George Johnson, ni haría que Albert deseara haber tomado otra decisión. Su decisión había sido la correcta, pues la tomó con la mejor de las intenciones.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir en su búsqueda. Si él, que poco convivió con su sobrino, al que realmente poco conocía, sentía terriblemente su perdida, ¿cómo se sentiría Candice? pues según los reportes de Johnson, entre los chicos, especialmente con Anthony, había nacido "un cariño muy especial", palabras textuales del parco hombre. Incluso llegó a pensar que, Anthony y Candy podrían llegar a ser…

"Ella debe estar muriendo en vida…"

Fue el primer pensamiento de Albert, al sobreponerse a su propio duelo y pensar en Candice, que además de presenciar el deceso de su sobrino, seguramente tuvo que soportar el odio y dolor desmesurado de su tía. Haciendo a un lado su propia pena, se olvidó de lo demás y puso manos a la obra.

Fue solo verla para darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, se le partió el alma. Se reconoció egoísta nuevamente y ese defecto que antes le sentaba tan bien, reconoció que no le venía nada bien a Candy, a su pequeña, porque ahora toda la responsabilidad de su bienestar recaía en él. El cuidado de sus sobrinos pesaba sobre los hombros de Elroy, y ella -debía admitirlo- hacía un buen trabajo, a pesar, incluso, de sus estrictos métodos ortodoxos.

Fue él y su "hilarante idea" lo que puso en jaque al mundo equilibrado de su… familia. Ahora tenía que ayudar a restablecer nuevamente la alegría en el corazón enlutado de la chica más feliz que había conocido en su vida. Era hora de hacerse cargo, en serio, de formarle un buen destino a Candy, trayéndola a Londres. Y deseaba, de pronto, hacer algo por Terry, también. No pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, como si de un hermano menor se tratara, a pesar del gesto huraño del chico.

-Eres todo un caballero, Terrence -Albert se atrevió a romper el largo silencio con esa declaración. Terry levantó la vista y la clavo en los ojos del rubio como un frio puñal que traspasa la tibia carne- No esperaba menos de ti -Ese gesto arisco no espantaba al rubio, después de todo, él lo propicio- Solo deseaba asegurarme de que no fueras a perder la cabeza por una cara bonita… pecosa, pero bonita. Aún eres bastante joven y seguramente que ella también lo es… -Albert trató de aligerar la pesada atmosfera, cargada de solemnidad. Terry se le quedó mirando como halcón. Sentía la irritación recorrer su cuerpo y no sabía exactamente porque se sentía de aquella forma.

Su mente excitada volaba a mil. Claro que había deseado -corrigió- que "deseaba" besar los labios de la bruja americana que lo tenía idiotizado, ansiaba cada vez más el contacto físico con ella. De solo pensarlo la respiración se le aceleraba a tal grado que… no podía poner esos pensamientos en palabras, era como si la respiración se le entrecortara y le faltara el aire. Y que Albert… el señor Albert, expusiera sus deseos más secretos sobre la mesa de forma tan directa… le irritó.

Odiaba que alguien tuviera por Candice un mal pensamiento. Esa era la razón. Era verdad, deseaba con ansias locas estar cerca de la Tarzán pecosa, lo más cerca que se pudiera estar, pero nunca pasó por su mente un pensamiento impuro que llegara a considerársele "pecar". La chica… Sí, estaba bastante loquita pero, ella, era lo más cercano a la felicidad, a la alegría, a la excitación real que conocía, como un escalofrió que recorre el cuerpo de forma irritante pero agradable, porque al final te descubres con el corazón agitado y sintiéndote vigoroso e inexplicablemente feliz.

No concebía que nadie la insultara solo por ser huérfana y adoptada, como había escuchado por ahí, a un desgraciado boca floja llamado Neal. Deseaba tanto hacerlo callar, dándole de comer su puño derecho. Pero ¿qué justificación podría dar?

"Además, a mí que me importa lo que ese mequetrefe idiota pueda decir de ella. Y ese… Anthony. Y los Cornwell. ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos y a qué grado conocían a Candice? ¡Demonios!"

El entrecejo completamente arrugado denotaba en el joven, lo fuerte de sus pensamientos no expuestos. Albert tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. Terry desvió la mirada completamente confuso. Ya estaba subiéndole el café por el esófago debido a la irritación que sentía en el estómago de nuevo. No podía evitar deshacerse de ese malestar, donde sentía las entrañas arder.

A pesar de no poder controlar mejor su ofuscación, Terry consideraba al señor Albert una persona muy distinta. Una persona en la que se puede confiar. Sabía que, lo que intentaba decirle tenía fundamentos bastante validos pero él, no conocía toda la historia, no conocía a Candice ni lo que ella representaba en su vida ahora y desde que la conoció aquella noche de densa niebla.

De cualquier forma, le había sentado bien contarle sobre ella. Sabía que el hombre sentado frente a él, que se daba el tiempo para escuchar sus pláticas con respuestas casi monosilábicas, intentaba ayudarlo. Y quien sabe, quizás si podría hacerlo. Después de todo, él debía tener amplia experiencia en cuestión de amores. Sus consejos ya habían surgido efecto, tenía que admitirlo.

-Es un poco más joven –Respondió Terrence después de meditar en silencio por algún tiempo. Aunque no lograba desinflarse del todo deshaciéndose de su mal humor- Ella… es una chica… graciosa.

-¿Graciosa? ¿Es buena contando chistes? –Albert trato de seguir con humor el curso de la plática que imponía el joven. Quizás, como suponía, el chico si estaba peor de lo que creía. Estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado. Y para tal estado, no había cura.

El hombre rubio estaba contrariado y absolutamente sorprendido. La pregunta que le hizo, sobre su comportamiento con la joven damita no fue la mejor y aun así, Terry mantuvo a raya su carácter lo mejor que pudo; estaba seguro que se sintió agraviado por el poco tacto que utilizó para sonsacarle la verdad. A pesar de conocerlo tan poco, se daba cuenta de inmediato que el chico era francamente legal y que si ahora estaba enamorado, sus intenciones y sentimientos eran de la mejor especie.

-Ella me hace reír, aunque en contra de su voluntad –Terry no pudo evitar torcer la mueca, como si recordara algún pasaje no muy lejano.

La respuesta del joven tuvo un tono de voz más calmado. Trataba de sacudirse la agitación de hacia un momento y no por el señor Albert, ni por sus preguntas, sino por el rumbo que sus propios pensamientos tomaban. Cuando se trataba de la señorita Pecosa, pensar con claridad era un acto que le requería cada vez más esfuerzo. Ella lo tenía en un puño y ni siquiera estaba enterada. Le irritaba de sobremanera la forma tan fácil y rápida en que perdía el control cuando se trataba de esa mujercita.

-La haces enfadar a propósito -Sentenció el rubio. Tomó un nuevo sorbo de café casi frio, por tener algo que hacer y no evidenciar la sonrisa. Terry no pudo evitar torcer más la mueca en clara señal de que le daba la razón.

"Así que tu amor es todavía platónico, Terry. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Ella aún no sabe de tus sentimientos? Y yo, haciendo suposiciones aventuradas… ¡Pedazo de imbécil! Antes no se me ha echado encima" -Reflexionó el rubio. Esta nueva revelación era más que sorprendente.

-Más que dedicarse a la comedia… –Terry prosiguió- es una acróbata. Le gusta andar lanzándose de rama en rama sin el menor temor. Es una delicia poder verla.

Albert ya no pudo con más confesiones inverosímiles y soltó tremenda carcajada. Ni siquiera en sus sueños podría imaginar tal escena. Este jovenzuelo rebelde estaba enamorado, hace enojar a propósito a la chica que le quita el sueño porque no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos y además la espía, porque la damita es una completa lunática. ¿Pero en qué clase de colegio se había convertido el respetable e incorrupto San Pablo? Y la realeza… Francamente estaba relajando demasiado el tipo de educación rígida y arcaica que imponía a sus miembros.

-¡¿Jura que me estás diciendo la verdad?! -Albert no pudo contener su asombro echándose a reír de nuevo, era lo más gracioso y ridículamente cursi que había escuchado en años.

-Es verdad. Ya le dije que ella es una chica fuerte y vigorosa. Tiene una especie de lazo que usa… y va de aquí para allá con la agilidad de una gacela.

-De un mono. ¡Tú lo dijiste! –Lo acusó Albert con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y sin poder parar de reír.

-Es verdad –Reconoció Terry, con mejor humor. La franca risa del rubio era contagiosa- Yo la he llamado: "La chica Tarzán" -Dijo Terry con orgullo mal disimulado, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. Albert volvió a estallar en carcajadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo como aquello.

-¡Por Dios santo! Y ella que dijo… -Quiso saber el rubio mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero era en balde. Nunca imaginaría el drama por el que Terry atravesaba, si no lo estuviera escuchando de su propia voz. ¿Drama? Más bien era una comedia romántica al puro estilo Shakesperiano de "La fierecilla domada".

-No le agradó mucho –Dijo Terry, elevando la nariz con desdén- Pero… yo haré que se acostumbre.

Ambos hombres echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Deseo conocer a tan encantadora dama. ¿Sería eso posible? -Terry abrió los ojos mostrando entusiasmo ante esa posibilidad, sus ojos brillaban. Luego el rubio añadió- Será interesante ver, quien de los dos llega primero al zoológico. Si tú, en tu convertible, completamente sobrio. O ella, de árbol en árbol con su liana, cual Tarzán en la selva. Y se podría decir, que viene a la selva -Albert no paraba de reír. La atmosfera se había vuelto ligera, ambos hombres se carcajeaban al imaginar tal situación. Terry se sentía relajado, al fin sentía que había encontrado un amigo en el que podía confiar, un amigo que no era intrusivo, ni dictatorial. Uno que se mostraba divertido y comprensivo- Deberías meditarlo, Terry -Dijo Albert tomando un respiro- quizás aquí, se sienta más cómoda. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. El zoológico es un ambiente menos informal, más relajado.

Terry desvió la mirada, como si sopesara la propuesta. Había una clara mueca de picardía en su rostro.

-Podría ser una buena idea… -Dijo él en voz baja, como si lo dijera para sí mismo.

-Sería cuestión de que su familia le permitiera… la visita -Comentó Albert con suspicacia- ¿O piensas hacerla venir a hurtadillas?

-No sería raro en ella… -Dijo Terry en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

-¿Decías? -Albert no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero a esas alturas no se iba a hacer el tonto. Quizás realmente ese era el problema que Terry tenía, quizás la familia de la chica se opondría a que ambos jóvenes tuvieran un cortejo en regla. De nuevo sintió un pinchazo de molestia en el pecho. Esa historia de oposiciones ya le era bastante familiar, y la aborrecía.

-Nada importante. Quería mencionarle, Señor Albert, que mañana en el colegio habrá…

Antes de que Terry pudiera terminar la frase, se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito llenando de luz la habitación, cegando por un instante a ambos hombres dentro de la pequeña pieza.

-¡Señor Albert! ¡Señor Albert! Me he vuelto a escapar a escondidas de la...

Continuara…

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Aaronlaly**

Es curioso lo que dices, sobre la forma de ser del padre de Terry y lo que yo menciono en este capítulo sobre, dejarse arrastrar… pero justamente ese torbellino nos pone en el lugar exacto "de camino hacia nuestra realización personal". Es curioso que solo ante el dolor y las dificultades nos crecemos, pero así es. Tarde o temprano debemos dejar la tutela de nuestros padres y seguir solos. Hay una parte de nosotros mismos que la debemos justamente a nuestros padres, pero está en nosotros decidir si queremos cambiar el rumbo o no, y en eso, ya no tienen nada que ver nuestros progenitores e incluso en esta decisión influye nuestro pasado. Albert dice algo muy hermoso respecto a esto en el epilogo de CCFH. Sobre que no caemos demasiado lejos del árbol de donde provenimos. Los pensamientos de Terry no son nada santos… jajajajaja son los pensamientos de cualquier chico cuando ha encontrado a la chica que le llena el ojo. =P

 **Sra Grandchester**

Uff que calificación obtendré ahora… jajajaja gracias por tus palabras. Espero de corazón que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también.

 **Aleh**

Creo que esa brujería inglesa ha conquistado a muchas, no solo a Candy. Saludos¡

 **Rosario Rivera**

Ay… que puedo decir… Qué yo también tuve 15 y 17 años, hace algunos añitos ya… jajajajaja cupido una vez que ha disparado sus flechas… nos vuelve medio locos a todos, y que decir de la hormona… ¡no bueno! Y Albert, creo que, él ha vivido de primera mano esa misma circunstancia ahora que anda en su onda "hippie". Y por lo mismo ha conocido todo tipo de personalidades, con buenas y malas intenciones. Así que, su experiencia no es de a gratis.

 **Anneth White**

Ufff… He vuelto a leer tu mensaje y se me han salido las lágrimas. De veras, gracias por tus bellas palabras, sé que sueno a disco rayado pero, ¿de qué otra forma puedo expresarlo tan directamente? La única forma que se me ocurre es, escribiendo.

Sobre Stear, pienso que, para que ocurriera un romance entre Candy y él, aunque fuera una posibilidad, habría que transformas la historia, en otra muy distinta. Patty nunca debería entrar a escena como "posible" pareja de Stear. Candy nunca se hubiera interpuesto, eso, si Terry tampoco estuviera en medio. No se… estaríamos hablando de otra historia distinta. Lo mismo me sucede con Anthony… y parte de esto vas a leerlo en el último capítulo. ¿Anthony, debió, o no debió morir? Es la misma cuestión que en el futuro nos planteamos con Stear. La muerte nunca es justa y sin embargo, también conlleva un propósito, aunque nuestro dolor, por mucho tiempo no nos permita apreciarlo, ni aceptarlo.

Sinceramente te digo que, a mi parecer, el amor de Archie y Stear por Candy, estuvo destinado desde el principio a no ser. Y sobre Albert, espero que el último capítulo, te satisfaga. No quiero adelantarte más.

ZAZZZZZ me habían dicho antes, que consideraban que entendía bien la mente de Terry, pero no que conociera la psique masculina… jajajajaja a lo mejor en otra vida fui hombre! Yo lo único que sé, es que, me encanta ver sus vidas, y correr los velos de esos detalles que están ahí, pero que a veces no los percibimos. Estos dos últimos capítulos fueron… reveladores. Me sorprende mucho que aun con 7 años de escribir, quede aun mucha madeja por halar. Cosas que están ahí, frente a nuestros ojos y lo obviamos!

Casi no leo Albertfics, porque me muestran a un Terry con peluca rubia. Así de plano. Me convierten la esencia de Albert en la de Terry, no tengo idea por qué. Será que, lo ven demasiado "calmado" que le hace falta un… una buena patada en el trasero, para que conquiste a Candy, si ese es el menester del Albertfic. Al menos, los pocos que leí, nunca me mostraron como fue que Albert logró enamorar a Candy, siento él mismo. Casi siempre muestran que ella esta desilusionada de un Terry que hace gala de todos los defectos del mundo y Albert entra como… príncipe que de la noche a la mañana hace feliz a la princesa en desgracia, haciendo uso de actitudes que correspondían antes, a Terry. Cada quien… estamos en el fandom.

Saludos querida Anneth

 **Evero**

Muchas gracias a ti por leerme. Ojala que este capítulo haya tenido el mismo efecto y te haya emocionado muchísimo! Espero tu próximo mensaje y que me cuentes que te parecio. =)

 **Roxy**

Asi es, exactamente. Terry deja a un lado su mundo triste y desdichado para poner su corazón a trabajar y su mente también para que le ayude a conseguir lo que desea, y lo que desea se llama "Señorita Pecas". A veces la vida nos es adversa de muchas formas, y lo peor es cuando no esta en nuestras manos poder cambiarlo. Lo que si podemos hacer es centrarnos en lo que nos haga felices porque siempre hay algo que nos de felicidad. Hay que aprender a soportar las tormentas, el que te pongas a gritar, o correr como loco dentro del barco, no ayudara nada a que la lluvia se calme, a veces solo hay que soportar haciendo lo mejor posible. La calma siempre llegara. Gracias Roxy espero tu comentario en el otro capítulo.

 **Alba Cano**

QUERIDA GRACIAS A TI!

 **Reinol278**

Pues aquí esta¡ XD

 **Liz Rios**

Gracias por leerme, gracias por el apoyo querida y gracias triplemente por estar siempre al pendiente, sé que la espera fue larga pero aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado igual.

 **Mariana Seguame**

Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por el apoyo ;)

 **Lizzy Sparrow**

Gracias por ese maravilloso resumen amiga. Yo espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado igual. Espero ansiosa tu comentario **.**

 **Stear´s Girl**

Hola, es un gusto saludarte por este medio Chica gafitas¡

Gracias por tu opinión. Realmente la atesoro. Cuando un trabajo está bien hecho siempre se agradece, ¿no es así? Los matices de la historia son maravillosos y dan para mucho. Espero leer tu opinión de los últimos dos capítulos a ver qué te parecieron.

 **Lady Berruti**

No hay de qué. De no haber sido por Alba y por tu empujón jejeje esta hermosa historia no se hubiera escrito Cyn, y realmente hubiese sido una lástima, yo estoy más que satisfecha con ella. Y por lo de las narraciones en los audiofics, solo el tiempo y el esfuerzo propio nos vuelve expertos, tu sigue adelante siempre, sabes que cuentas con mi amistad. Tqm.

 **Sofa Saldaa**

Gracias por tus palabras y gracias por leer mis otras historias. Uno no debe decir nunca, ¿verdad? Aquí estoy de nuevo cuando dije que ya no volvería, a veces, es justo y necesario hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

 **Juliet**

Gracias Juliet, hay la llevo y la historia está un capitulo por terminar. Espero tu mensaje.

 **Mayra**

Querida tocaya, no tienes que esperar más¡ Gracias por leerme y por la espera.

 **Lectores anónimos**

Gracias, gracias, gracias¡

 **Y POR ULTIMO... GUEST**

Que flojera me das. Que gasto inútil de tiempo tener que leerte buscando algo de interés para poder darte reply sobre lo que nos ocupa como: escritor/lector. Y no encontré nada.

Cualquier otro asunto sobre mi persona, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme. Estamos en los mismos grupos, los mismos donde expresas en menos palabras y menos insultos lo que has dicho aquí, sobre tus preferencias ¿Y así crees que tu anonimato iba a estar intacto? Hay que ser más inteligente, ¿no crees?

Pe*** o Pa**** o como sea que te llames, escoge mejor en que inviertes tu tiempo y no hacerme perder el mío, que sí es muy valioso. Lo único que lograste es evidenciarte ante mí y que perdiera el respeto que me mereces como escritora.

De verdad, enfócate en lo tuyo. En lo que te haga provecho. Las personas satisfechas con su vida no hacen este tipo de cosas. No me considero sabionda, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que jamás me veras "opinando" sandeces, pretendiendo que me llamen algo como… "Susana Huevos Marlow" ya estas bastante mayorcita.

 **PD.**

La moderadora del grupo "El mundo de Candy" (que es mi amiga y en el que tanto te gusta promocionarte) ya sabe lo que opinas de ella.

Un consejo "gratis" de mi parte.

No te cierres a ti misma las puertas, haciendo este tipo de cosas. Ten respeto primero por ti misma y luego por los demás, pues para exigir respeto, primero hay que otorgarlo.


	6. GENTLEMEN FINAL

**GENTLEMEN**

 **Capítulo FINAL**

 **Chica de Terry**

 **Septiembre 2016**

 **GRACIAS. GRACIAS. GRACIAS.**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

* * *

 **Un día antes del Festival de Mayo,**

 **Por la noche.**

-¡William! Señor Adley. ¿Sucede algo?

-George, buenas noches. No tengo mucho tiempo… Debo volver al zoológico de inmediato -Dijo el rubio apenas con aliento.

-Por favor, entre a la suite. Pediré al chofer que lo lleve enseguida, después de que me diga, a que ha venido… a esta hora -Índico Johnson después de observar su reloj de cadena.

Los hombres se introdujeron en la lujosa suite del hotel. Albert fue directo al bar y sin preámbulos descorcho una botella de agua con gas y la bebió directo del envase de vidrio. Johnson aun vestido en su impecable atuendo de trabajo –traje rigurosamente negro- lo miraba sin inmutarse, aunque tener a su joven jefe a esa hora y con algo urgente que pedirle, le mantenía intrigado.

Rápidamente lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, el hombre se encontraba un poco agitado pero en perfecto estado de salud, aparentemente. Una vez que el rubio hubo saciado su sed, apoyó las palmas contra el bar, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, haciendo que los rígidos hombros se elevaran, formando una amplia concha. Permaneció un momento en silencio, lucia bastante estresado.

-George, necesito unos disfraces… De Romeo y Julieta –Dijo el rubio, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Después soltó lentamente el aire y su rigidez comenzó a desaparecer al erguirse. Se dirigió a la ventana y miro la vieja Londres llena de luz, allá afuera.

-Para cuando, señor… -George Johnson no se inmuto, o si lo hizo paso desapercibido para su jefe. En realidad pocas cosas le hacían perder la calma, eso, si es que alguna vez se permitía demostrarlo.

-Mañana por la mañana. Tienen que ser entregados a más tardar a las 9. En el colegio San Pablo. El paquete debe presentarse con la encomienda de ser entregado estrictamente a Candice White Adley. Busca en compañías de teatro, o de disfraces… no lo sé. Tiene que ser su talla exacta.

-Estará hecho en tiempo y forma –Respondió el hombre de tupido bigote negro azabache- Supongo que… no va a requerir el coche mañana.

-Lo necesitaré, pero no al chofer. Dale la tarde libre.

-¿Algo en especial que deba incluir en la nota del paquete, además de su nombre?

-Lo dejo a tu criterio –Contesto cortante el rubio. Parecía que su mente divagaba- Mhmmm… agrega que… estoy feliz… muy feliz de que ella… se está convirtiendo en una verdadera dama -Dijo William aún con la vista clavada en la ciudad.

George pudo ver a través del reflejo del cristal, la melancolía que había en su mirada. Pocas veces había visto a William con ese semblante. Generalmente siempre estaba sereno o eso intentaba mostrar, aunque él sabía perfectamente que el fuego bullía en su interior de forma constante, sin embargo el aun joven heredero había aprendido rápidamente a mantenerlo controlado, de alguna u otra forma. Temía el día en que William… más bien Albert, lo dejara arder libremente y sin control. Ojalá que ese día no llegase a ocurrir nunca, o su labor sería un completo fracaso. Al pensar aquello, el hombre que era "casi" imperturbable sintió un fuerte y frio vuelco en el corazón. En el fondo sabía que, ese día llegaría.

* * *

En una parte oscura de la barda del zoológico, una ágil sombra dio un salto y cruzo al otro lado. Albert se sintió aliviado de estar de nuevo en su lugar de trabajo. Había cambiado el turno nocturno a James para poder asistir al festival de Mayo del San Pablo pero ya no sería posible. Realmente no podía evitar sentir decepción, tenía tremenda curiosidad por ver a Candy en ese ambiente formal junto a sus sobrinos, podría convivir con ellos un poco y atestiguar de primera mano, en qué tipo de jóvenes se estaban convirtiendo.

También esperaba ver a Terrence… Terrence. A penas si podía creerlo. Albert apuro el paso por el corredor adoquinado. Su mente voló horas antes… casi al filo del mediodía.

"¡Menuda sorpresa! Así que, Terry está enamorado de Candy. Y ella… ella también de él. Ver su rostro, sus grandes ojos verdes, interrogantes, sorprendidos, la carga en el ambiente cambio al instante. Primero la expectación en su rostro… ¡La cara de Terry era un poema! Se puso de los mil colores del infierno"

El rubio no pudo evitar reír al recordar las diferentes reacciones de los chicos al descubrirse ahí, en su lugar de trabajo… Tercera vez que él, era el orquestador de reuniones fortuitas entre ellos dos, era perfectamente consciente de ello y habría una cuarta, sin duda. Ésta última, estaba hecha con todo el propósito de acercarlos más.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos desacelero el paso, ya estaba en el zoológico al fin, al parecer nada había sucedido en su corta ausencia. Mañana tendría el día libre y ya había planeado que hacer, después de que no podría asistir a la fiesta. Sin querer torció la mueca en fastidio, lo que hubiera dado por ver a Terry… intentando cortejar a Candy. La mega sorpresa que él mismo se hubiera llevado al ver quien era la damita de la que Terry, estaba enamorado.

"Ninguno de los tres podríamos haber planeado este encuentro, mejor. Ni tampoco pude saber que aquella noche…les ayude a ambos… mi pequeña como siempre, siendo una buena chica, por encima de cualquier situación. Como no ibas a caer rendido, Terry. Ahora entiendo todo"

-Oh Hugley… ¡eres una tortuga bendita! -Dijo Albert al pasar por el pequeño serpentario, donde había puesto al gracioso réptil de la amiga de Candy, en uno de los espacios vacíos- Eres toda una Celestina. ¿Lo sabías?

Después de seguir con su ronda de reconocimiento, llegó a la jaula de los monos, la misma en donde había conversado con Terry una tibia tarde de Marzo, la misma donde ayer, desde la distancia, pudo ver cómo es que en realidad se llevaban esos dos. Vaya que tuvo que ingeniárselas para espiarlos… "¡Sí, espiarlos, dilo con todas sus letras! porque esa es justamente la palabra que califica… tu intrusión" -se recrimino a sí mismo- "No es que dude de tu palabra, Terry, más que nada, quería ver la reacción de Candy. Si es que realmente no le eres indiferente, y lo que vi ayer…" -reflexionó el rubio.

-Mi pequeña… tiene la punta de los pies colgando de la cornisa. Y la haces balancearse con violencia. Terrence… vas a hacerla caer, tarde o temprano –Dijo el rubio en voz alta, imaginando a los chicos mientras intercambiaban esa sonrisa especial que solo se otorga a esa persona que realmente te interesa.

El hombre suspiro al recordarlos persiguiéndose entre la gente mientras reían. La confianza que Candy le profesaba al chico era más que evidente y él lucia jovial a su lado, más de su edad, sin ese aire snob que de pronto exudaba, Terry se relajaba visiblemente al estar en compañía de Candy. Luego el bribón, con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz se ganó su perdón, por molestarla.

A hurtadillas, Albert observó cómo se sentaron juntos en aquella banca soleada. Cómo, de la forma más natural, convivían, compartían, charlaban animadamente. Terry se reía con ganas de algo que ella le contó y luego súbitamente quedó en silencio, como si entristeciera de pronto. Luego la plática subió de tono y mi pequeña saltó en defensa, incluso poniéndose de pie. Lloró y Terry se alejó de ahí, hecho una furia.

Cupido estaba flechándolos continua y despiadadamente a ambos, porque ambos se resistían. Ahora podía entender un poco más a Terry, su confusión, incluso su desesperación. Y también podía entender un poquito a Candy, Terry estaba pisando fuerte, posicionándose en su corazón y ella luchaba por no dejarlo avanzar más. Era tan evidente.

Cuando se encontró con Candy después de terminar rápidamente su labor, ella estaba envuelta en total indignación diciendo que Terrence era un mal chico. Típico comportamiento de las damas cuando están a punto de zozobrar ante los envites del caballero que las pretende. Siendo Candy una chica de pensamiento propio y libre, era lógico que se topara de frente con la fuerte personalidad de Terrence. Sin embargo, es bastante obvio que Candy ya le permitió demasiada libertad, para que este mequetrefe esté así… como macho alfa en celo. Rumiando por estar cerca de su compañera que se le resiste, ante cualquier acercamiento.

-Candy tiene una personalidad tan autentica que atrapa. No es nada extraño que alguien como Terrence, con todos sus problemas, este cautivado con alguien como ella. Seguramente jamás ha conocido a alguien parecido. Y si ella, ha mostrado un mínimo de interés en él… que lo ha hecho, salir del colegio a media noche, es la prueba –reconoció el rubio, mientras elevaba las cejas con desdén y luego rodaba los ojos- Terry no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapatoria. Son un buen par de chicos. Ahora están tratando de no ceder el uno ante el otro, pero, Terry esta tan enamorado que, Candy no tiene escapatoria tampoco.

Candy, cuanto vas a tardarte en reconocer al amor que toca a tu puerta… cuánto tiempo más, harás ver su suerte a Terry… él ya me demostró que tiene las mejores intenciones contigo. Y el chico me agrada. Pero tú… pequeña ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar? ¿Cómo, Candy?

* * *

-Poupe, he vuelto -Dijo el rubio mientras la pequeña mofeta saltaba de la rustica cama individual yendo a su encuentro, Albert la recibió directamente en sus brazos. Con el cariñoso animalito prodigándole su amistad incondicional, fue a tenderse en el camastro.

-¿Tu qué opinas, amiga? Nuestra pequeña está enamorada, pero aún no lo sabe. ¿Crees que ella y Terry harán buena pareja? -Albert miraba al techo, mientras acariciaba el suave lomo de la mofeta que sumisa escuchaba con atención las palabras de su dueño.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Poupe. Y no, no estoy celoso. Que el corazón de Candy comience a sanar es una excelente noticia. Si, si, sé que no te puedo engañar… aunque estoy feliz por ella, siento este… hueco en el pecho. Terry es un buen chico, pero, también está lleno de problemas que no son poca cosa. Por su parte, Candy… ella tiene y tendrá todo mi apoyo incondicional hasta el fin, incluso si Terry no lo tiene de… su familia. ¡Ay, no sé porque demonios me estoy adelantando! -El rubio se incorporó de súbito, provocando que la mofeta saltara asustada al extremo de la cama.

-No es como si… Terry, ya hubiera pedido la mano de Candice -Dijo manoteando al aire- ¿verdad, amiga? Ambos son tan jóvenes aun… -Suspiro- les falta vivir demasiado. Les falta madurar. Construirse un destino, uno bueno, con el que se sientan realizados. Terry, tiene este dilema familiar suyo, pesando sobre sus hombros.

Moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Albert, sentía la inquietud crecer en su pecho, cada vez más. Se tiro de bruces sobre la cama. La mofeta volvió a trepar por su torso hasta encontrarse con las amplias y tibias manos del rubio, restregó su peluda cabeza contra la palma derecha, como si con aquel gesto, diera ánimos para calmar la inquietud que su amo irradiaba.

-A pesar de todo, Poupe, tengo la seguridad de que Terry… haría cualquier cosa por Candy. Si Candy le corresponde, si los chicos se entienden, sabré que las cosas irán por buen camino. Entonces podremos irnos, amiga. Si Terry es capaz de sanar por completo el corazón de mi pequeña… se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Albert cerró los ojos. Su mente estaba demasiado activa como para conciliar el sueño. Algo dentro de él se agitaba violentamente. En medio de esa bruma, distantes recuerdos acudían desde su inconsciente haciendo más incómoda su velada. Su mente luchaba entre evocar sus deseos futuros sobre un viaje de ensueño acariciado largamente, o, prestar atención a los punzantes recuerdos lúgubres, que lograban estremecerlo.

África. Candy. África. Terry. África. Candy y Terry. África. Candy… y Terry. Romeo… Julieta… en el San Pablo.

-¡No! –El rubio lo dijo tan fuerte que el pequeño animalito dio un respingo y comenzó a chillar asustado. Albert apretó los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar, su mente seguía hilando ideas sin control- La historia no tiene por qué ser igual. No para ella… -Dijo agitado.

Su mente se despejo de inmediato dando la victoria a esos recuerdos que a veces preferiría olvidar. De pronto la imagen de un hombre se instaló de inmediato en su cabeza.

Johnson. George Johnson estuvo enamorado de su hermana Rose Mary. El hermético hombre honró ese amor callado y prohibido, correspondido de la peor forma que se le puede corresponder a un enamorado… con amistad. Con agradecimiento sincero. Sobre la cama, Albert se giró de costado, de nada servía cerrar los ojos, no había diferencia alguna entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, así que, clavo la vista hacia el cielo estrellado de esa tibia noche de Mayo, que esplendida y despejada, engalanaba el área de la pequeña ventana abierta. Su mente estaba perfectamente consciente, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, justamente hacia donde ella lo arrastraba.

Johnson amó a Rose Mary a pesar de que trasgredía los límites del decoro. Su amor representaba una absoluta traición al clan que servía con tanto orgullo. Su amor era una abominación, vista desde los ojos de la elite podrida por la que él mismo veía. Quien en su sano juicio, se enamora de la hija del hombre que te salvo de un trágica existencia y de un desenlace prematuro y cruel. Que te alimentó, que te educó como a su propio hijo, que te abrió las puertas de su casa y te proveyó de un techo, sustento, un nombre y un apellido que le valiera sentirse orgulloso, pero lo más importante, que te honró con el don de la confianza absoluta.

Como traicionar la memoria del hombre que te otorgó el privilegio de cuidar, instruir y guiar a lo más preciado que posee… a su hijo. El heredero de todo un clan. ¡Qué enorme responsabilidad! ¡Qué gran satisfacción! Qué derecho tan sublime. Qué injusta la vida. Qué ciego es el amor.

El corazón elige a quien amar y se aferra a él aumentándolo, incluso si no es correspondido. Que martirio silencioso y cruel si ese amor se nos niega y las circunstancias agrandan aún más la brecha, volviéndola insalvable. Johnson siempre estuvo a la diestra de Rose Mary, amándola a esa poca distancia, sintiéndose un traidor y un esclavo del amor de lo más afortunado, a pesar de todo.

Albert tenía vagos recuerdos de los funerales de su hermana y del desconsuelo infinito de un hombre tan críptico como formal, que se quebrantaba en llantos inconsolables sobre un frío y mudo mausoleo. Tan mudo, tan sublime, como su amor. Al escuchar el ruido de las hojas secas, la espigada figura lúgubre de un alma en pena, escapó rápidamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles, hacia la oscuridad.

Con el tiempo, Albert comprobó que aquella sombra, aquel ente macilento, era su propio guardián. Aquel que lloraba por las noches arrodillado a los pies de una tumba impoluta, como impoluto fue su amor, era George Johnson.

Una noche, entrada ya la madrugada, penetró sigilosamente en la mansión de Lakewood. Los guardabosques andaban tras su pista y tuvo que esperar el momento adecuado para no alertarlos, era un juego que le encantaba jugar en sus vacaciones, despistar a su propio personal.

Albert había solicitado a Johnson una entrevista, pero le fue imposible llegar a la hora pactada. Estaba en el último año de sus estudios superiores y había tomado una determinación. Ya lo venía planeando hacia muchísimo tiempo pero no se lo dijo a nadie o sabía que armarían tretas para impedírselo de alguna u otra forma. Era otoño, estaba por cumplirse un año más de la pérdida de su querida hermana. No supo por qué, o si fué instinto suyo, pero pidió a Johnson la audiencia en Lakewood, en esa fecha precisamente.

Introduciéndose por uno de los ventanales abiertos, se cercioró que la casa estuviera vacía. El auto de Johnson estaba al frente de la propiedad pero no había rastros de él por ningún lado. Generalmente estaba en el estudio, trabajando como siempre, pero esa noche la casa parecía envuelta en una severa melancolía que incluso lo hizo estremecer.

Nunca había sentido miedo a estar solo, o en lugares lejanos y despoblados. Su casa en la que creció, esa noche la sintió completamente ajena, como si una atmosfera extraña y fúnebre se expandiera por cada rincón. Sintió temor. El viento ululaba filtrándose por los ventanales entreabiertos. Oscuridad total.

A su mente vino de pronto aquella visión de su infancia, la sombra tétrica que lloraba amargamente sobre una tumba fría. Y lo supo. No había sido una fantasía de su infantil imaginación. Era Johnson. Era él. Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta sur para ir al mausoleo cuando de pronto, una suave música comenzó a escucharse, muy tenue e increíblemente suave y tristemente romántica.

Con paso firme pero sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido. Sigiloso bajo las escaleras y enfilo hacia la estancia de la servidumbre. En el fondo, tras franquear una hilera de puertas cerradas, la luz amarilla de la última pieza iluminaba apenas el largo pasillo oscuro. La música era cada vez más nítida. Una voz cantando en francés lo sorprendió.

En silencio, Albert atisbo por la puerta entreabierta. Johnson estaba sentado en un sillón con un vaso de licor oscuro, en la mano. Tenía la vista fija en el tocadiscos. Estaba completamente ebrio, su semblante lo delataba. El joven rubio se quedó petrificado. En la mesita había una pequeña fotografía de su hermana en un portarretrato de oro bruñido. Claro que era ella, podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio. La melodía comenzó a sonar nuevamente y Johnson comenzó a cantar en francés "Las hojas muertas". Albert comprendió todo en ese momento. Johnson ya vestía ropa de cama, traía encima un albornoz a medio cerrar y debajo el pijama negro. Luto absoluto. Incluso para dormir.

La licorera de cristal sobre la mesa, a un lado del retrato, estaba vacía. Johnson poseía un tono de voz claro y pulcro, con un acento francés minimizado. No pronunciaba palabras innecesaria. Era estrictamente puntual. Hubo ocasiones en que odio aquella forma de comunicación que su guardián siempre utilizaba, como si de un acetato rayado se tratara. Pero esa noche, conoció otra voz en el estirado George. Una voz tan dulce como melancólica. Cantaba bien, muy bien, aún borracho. Descubrió en él, sentimientos que le creyó imposibles de poseer, más que el de hacerle la vida lo más posiblemente aburrida y autoritaria con su millar de obligaciones, imposiciones y reglas.

Albert presenció por primera vez, cómo un sentimiento ajeno hacia vibrar su corazón a punta de apretarlo hasta sentir daño. Había visto a hombres jóvenes enamorados cometer tonterías sensibleras y a otros convertirse en verdaderos patanes por no poder mantener la boca cerrada respecto a la honorabilidad de una dama, pero, esa noche, estaba siendo testigo de una especie de amor, más allá de lo que pudiera haberse imaginado nunca. Una clase de amor que no era común en las altas esferas a las que desgraciadamente pertenecía.

Había pasado poco más de una década de la muerte de su hermana y George seguía amándola de esa forma indemne. Sin poder verla, sin poder tocarla, sin poder escuchar su voz. Él seguía prendado de ella, del amor que obviamente sentía por Rose Mary Adley. Su amor era un hecho, no un recuerdo del pasado. Esto que él presenciaba, esa visión de un George cantando canciones de amor tristes, completamente alejado de lo que él era, ésta atmosfera pesada electrizando el aire con su melancolía, provocaba estremecer; porque ese sentimiento, sus sentimientos tan poderosos se te metían en los huesos.

Un recuerdo pasado, no podría lograr lo que Albert sentía en la piel. Un solo recuerdo, no sería capaz de formar un nudo en el pecho y provocar tragar duro. Un pasado superado, no era capaz de trasmitir tal desconsuelo, tanta vehemencia, tanto amor que incluso era incomodo estar allí. ¡Esto era algo vivo! Fluía y palpitaba haciéndose presente que era inútil negarlo. Era como si, Rose Mary estuviera sentada allí, dentro de la habitación en total silencio. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era algo difícil de asimilar. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás y la punta de sus botas toco el filo de la puerta haciendo ruido. Quiso echar a correr.

-Sé que estás ahí, Albert.

Dijo la voz de Johnson viniendo del centro de la habitación. Albert tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No deseaba ser descubierto pero ya era tarde. Además, era la primera vez que, George, le llamaba por su segundo nombre, igual que lo hacia su hermana pero con un cariñoso diminutivo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, entró en la habitación sin prisas y en silencio. George seguía sentado en el sillón.

-Las 3:33 de la madrugada no son horas de trabajo -En la otra mano George sostenía un reloj de bolsillo plateado. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para encararle- Así que…

-No lo son. No pude llegar a tiempo… a la cita –respondió el rubio atropelladamente. Era obvio a lo que Johnson se refería. Aunque estaba en su casa, estaba invadiendo la privada intimidad de su mano derecha- No era mi intención espiar, solo que… me sorprendió escuchar música a esta hora. No quise interrumpir.

-En esta casa con olor a Adley –dijo el hombre solemnemente- Tú, eres el único que llega despidiendo olor a barro y a leña. Ten en cuenta eso, cuando quieras pasar desapercibido. Además, ésta, es tu casa.

Albert se quedó mudo. George estaba tuteándolo y además intentaba sonar gracioso. No sabía si reír o sentirse avergonzado de sus vagas técnicas de camuflaje. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Johnson se incorporó, parecía incluso mayor de lo que era, se encamino con increíble fluidez y fue a quitar la aguja de encima del disco.

El rubio lo siguió con la mirada no sabía que podía decir, era como sorprenderlo completamente desnudo, era como si, hubiera cachado a Johnson haciéndole el amor a su hermana. Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió avergonzado y fuera de lugar. De pronto un suave movimiento llamo su atención. Los hombros de Johnson se agitaban repetidamente, como si vibraran. Estaba seguro que no era un ataque de risa.

-Hubiera sido mejor que no te enteraras –Johnson tragó aire audiblemente- Estaba seguro de que no vendrías, hasta hoy… cuando saliera el sol -continuo con un tono de voz afectado.

Albert quedó en silencio. Si no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir George tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, pero la verdad es que no podía mover los pies. No deseaba avergonzarlo más.

-Ahora lo sabes. Pero incluso en estas condiciones, no voy a disculparme por… mis sentimientos. Te juro por la memoria de… -Con los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de gruesas lágrimas, George se volvió para mirar de frente al rubio que permanecía inmóvil en medio de la habitación. Lo miro directamente a los ojos- Te juro por mi vida, Albert, de hombre a hombre, que mis sentimientos son limpios. Mi cariño… mi amor, es honorable. Siempre fue así.

El hombre trato de contener sus emociones lo más que pudo, antes de quebrarse completamente. Albert lo miro pero George aun en aquel estado había construido de nuevo su coraza impenetrable del sagaz administrador. Si algo conocía de George, del hombre ebrio que tenía parado frente a él, era su sentido del honor, del deber y la férrea lealtad que sentía por el legado de su padre muerto, equiparable quizás, a la lealtad que un viejo perro de caza profesa por su amo. Creía en sus palabras, incluso sentía que podía confiarle su vida. George amó a Rose Mary pero nunca fue correspondido. Qué más muestra de lealtad necesitaba. Albert asintió y se dio la media vuelta, dejándolo solo.

Al ir a medio camino por el oscuro pasillo, la sombra de George le alcanzó.

-¡Albert! -Johnson lo llamó desde el umbral. El rubio se detuvo y se volvió- La honorabilidad de tu hermana, está intacta.

-George no tienes que decir nada más… -Adelantó el rubio. Sabía que el fiel Johnson se incomodaría al creer que él, podría albergar hacia su persona algún mal entendido de aquella situación. No era necesaria ninguna aclaración por su parte. Su hermana estaba muerta y si algo recordaba de Rose Mary, era su devoción por el almirante Brown y su abnegación por su pequeño hijo. No era necesario decir nada más.

-Quiero que lo sepas tú. Porque después de esta noche mis labios se sellarán para la eternidad.

Albert guardó silencio. Y eso fue lo que escuchó, silencio. Escuchó el llanto callado de un hombre atormentado porque el amor que sentía lo sobrepasaba. En ese momento entendió la lección de su padre. De esa manera fue la forma en que George amó a Rose Mary… en silencio. En un mortal y absoluto silencio, sabiendo que jamás sería correspondido. Que no había ninguna esperanza que albergar y aun así… él seguía amándola, incluso después de su muerte. Albert tuvo que tragar duro nuevamente para contener sus propios agitados sentimientos.

-George. Si Rose Mary te hubiera elegido a ti… estoy seguro que ella hubiese sido más feliz, en su corta vida. Brown… no estuvo a la altura del amor de mi hermana.

Antes de que Albert pudiera pensarlo dos veces, ya lo había dicho. Y fue totalmente sincero. Vincent Brown no aparecía ni por error en su lista de personas favoritas. Si su hermana estaba destinada a morir tan joven, él hubiera deseado que ella hubiera vivido rodeada del amor de un hombre que fuese capaz de dar todo por ella, en su situación. De qué demonios le sirven ahora las medallas y los galardones en la chaqueta, al almirante… ¡De nada!

Por un orgullo mal entendido, perdió el mayor tesoro que se puede tener, el cariño de la mujer amada, el calor de los abrazos de un hijo. Ni siquiera Anthony pudo disfrutar de la compañía de su padre. Albert sintió la furia bullir dentro de él. Pero tenía que reconocer que su hermana eligió a quien amar, y ella, al menos ella defendió ese amor, en la distancia, en la soledad, en la melancolía, hasta la tumba. Fue su decisión.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, era como si años enteros hubieran corrido en segundo entre ellos dos, ahí, en aquella oscuridad. Albert tomo una bocanada de aire para aligerar el nudo en su garganta, sin meditarlo se encaminó hacia George que aún seguía derramando dolorosas lágrimas calladas. Al estar frente a Johnson le tendió firmemente su mano, el hombre totalmente confundido la tomo por inercia.

-Gracias George. En todo este tiempo nunca te he agradecido por estar a mi lado. Reconozco que tu labor no te la he hecho fácil… Quiero que sepas que aprecio tu compañía y todo lo que me has enseñado. Gracias por… estar siempre para mí, como lo estuviste para mi padre. Eres… lo más cercano a… un… hermano mayor… que he tenido. Sé que podría confiarte mi vida, si hiciera falta.

Antes de que Johnson pudiera reaccionar, Albert le planto un fuerte abrazo. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas pero no lo hizo evidente. Sin decir una sola palabra más se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Johnson en shock.

-Qué te parece si dejamos la reunión para las diez… no, para las once de la mañana. No llegues tarde, Johnson. No me gustaría ver, que rompes tu record perfecto –Dijo el rubio recuperando su frescura habitual, para disimular sus propias emociones.

-Jamás, señor William –Fue la respuesta de Johnson. Albert sonrió satisfecho, siguió su camino hacia la planta baja de la mansión sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Nada puede evitar, que deje de ser quien soy.

Fue lo último que dijo Johnson, aunque Albert no pudo escucharlo.

* * *

Con la mente totalmente cansada de rememorar recuerdos pasados, el sueño fue reclamando a Albert que con los ojos humedecidos se dejó acariciar por la suave nebulosa de la inconciencia que le serenaba, calmando su agitado corazón, llevándolo a mejores sensaciones, a lugares lejanos, al cálido beso de un sol ardiente, dialectos extraños, pieles oscuras y brillantes, ilusiones excitantes que anhelaba cumplir. Languideciendo se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Puertas y más puertas. Un largo pasillo oscuro, sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra roja. Risas. Gritos. Chillidos emocionados.

Bajo por la curvada escalinata, a través de los ventanales franceses abiertos de par en par, pudo ver a Rose Mary, tomando el desayuno "al fresco". Era ella quien reía grácilmente.

Se le veía tan hermosa y jovial, tan llena de vida, tan feliz. La brisa matutina hacia flotar las diáfanas cortinas. El perfume de las rosas inundaba el salón principal de la mansión de Lakewood. Conforme se acercaba pudo notar que estaba acompañada por un hombre sentado a su izquierda. Un hombre de traje oscuro. Ella le sonreía mientras tomaba su te de azahar.

A unos cuantos pasos del primer ventanal le distrajo el alboroto en el jardín, se detuvo para mirar de qué se trataba. Era Candy quien corría entre el rosedal, chillando como una niña. Ella huía de Terry que con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios le perseguía. Albert frunció el ceño.

"Candy…"

De pronto Terry aceleró el paso y en un arriesgado movimiento la atrapó por la espalda haciendo que ella estallara en chillidos nerviosos mientras al mismo tiempo reía descontrolada, revolviéndose e intentando huir de nuevo pero él, Terry, la aprisionaba con sus brazos fuertemente adhiriéndola a su cuerpo.

Al comprender que no le permitiría huir, ella se volvió entre los brazos del joven y al estar frente a frente le hecho los brazos al cuello. Sin pensarlo, lo beso, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Albert se sorprendió de tal audacia.

"Mi pequeña está enamorada. Es feliz. Es correspondida" - Escuchó esas palabras resonando en su mente y sin poder evitarlo respondió para sí mismo- "Espero que la tía abuela no esté en casa hoy"

Unas suaves risas le hizo seguir su camino hacia el otro ventanal, justo detrás, donde estaba dispuesta la mesa con el desayuno. Tras el velo de las cortinas pudo observar como Rose Mary y George miraban a Candy y Terry que seguían prodigándose arrumacos en el jardín sin la menor pena. Ellos sonreían al verlos.

Cuando puso un pie fuera, Albert se percató que en el balcón, a un lado de la escalinata que bajaba al jardín estaba su sobrino observando a Candy en brazos de Terry, en el rosedal. Albert se detuvo en seco. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

"Anthony"

Pero Anthony no estaba sorprendido, al contrario, sonreía. Parecía aprobarlo. Albert se dio cuenta también, que no estaba solo. Había un hombre de ancha espalda, vistiendo uniforme, parado a su derecha. Era Vincent Brown.

La mano izquierda del almirante descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo. Lo apretaba suavemente, mientras Anthony seguía sonriendo y mirando al jardín, que en ese momento estaba completamente en flor. Las rosas en su punto más alto de floración.

Albert fijó la vista en el hombre de mar y su rabia comenzó a reverberar en su pecho. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo -como echarlo de su propiedad, por ejemplo- el almirante giró en redondo y camino firmemente hacia él, hacia donde ellos estaban. Por más que intentara moverse para cerrarle el paso e impedir que se acercara, sus pies no le respondían.

Por más que alzaba la voz, por más que gritaba, su voz no era escuchada. Desesperado observó a Rose Mary que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, ni de la del Almirante que venía directo hacia ella.

"¡Hermana! ¡George!"

Intentó inútilmente alertarlos pero ellos no escuchaban su voz desesperada. Seguían charlando sobre algo que Albert no era capaz de escuchar. A unos pocos metros de la mesa cuando la silueta del hombre se hizo evidente, Rose Mary de solo sentirlo tan cerca, se volvió, se levantó de inmediato y fue corriendo a echarse a sus brazos ante el regocijo del serio hombre de mar. Su semblante se dulcificó al instante mientras sostenía a su legítima esposa entre sus brazos.

Albert observó atónito la escena, no sabía que sentir al respecto. Casi al instante George Johnson se levantó del lugar que ocupaba en la mesa y discretamente se posicionó a su lado. No estaba seguro si Johnson podía verlo o no, pero lo que notó, lo que llamo su atención fue su semblante de paz, casi podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No lograba entenderlo.

Volvió la vista hacia su hermana, la vio completamente dichosa en brazos del hombre que ella había escogido como esposo. El hombre que había elegido amar. Albert se sintió confundido, su semblante se quebró. No pudo evitar una especie de sollozo rompiendo dentro de su pecho… ¿Era rabia? ¿Era incredulidad? ¿Aceptación? Que cosa era lo que sentía… ¿Cuál era el sentimiento correcto? ¿Qué era realmente el amor?

Albert miró a Anthony a la distancia, luego miró a George, ambos estaban observándolo directamente a los ojos, sus semblantes totalmente serenos, éste último estaba a punto de hablarle, sus labios pronunciando una palabra letra por letra… D.E.C.I.S.I.Ó.N.

Pero el rubio no alcanzó a comprenderla pues un fuerte y anormal aullido le hizo despertarse de súbito.

El hombre se incorporó de pronto aún con el pecho agitado. Sin perder tiempo en interpretaciones o raciocinios salió de la habitación hacia la jaula de los lobos siberianos dejando tras de sí, su inquietante sueño en el olvido.

-Hay que trabajar –Dijo mientras su mente se despejaba con el frescor de la noche- Mañana haré los preparativos para mi viaje. Así será.

Y corriendo por el adoquinado andén, se perdió entre las sombras de la media noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest**

Gracias a ti por leerme en mis historias.

 **Cary**

Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Gracias por lo que me dices, gracias por ese "entretenimiento de calidad" ufff si vieras que siempre trato de que sea así… ese es mi anhelo. Es lindo saber que aún me lees a pesar del tiempo, y de nuestras vidas. Gracias por estar por acá, ignoro como te enteraste del fic, pero me da mucho gusto verte por aquí, mi Cary¡

 **Lady Lyuva**

Pues gracias por la oportunidad a la historia y agradece a Stear´s girl de mi parte, si es posible. Sé que ella es sincera.

Lo de "Señor Albert" es mero respeto. Sobre todo después de que Albert expuso su integridad física para ayudarlo. Creo que Terry se lo debe. Y como bien señalas Lady, Terry tiene muy pocos modelos "paternales" en los cuales fijarse. Albert no es propiamente un padre, pero si un amigo, y al ser mayor que Terry por algunos años, dota a esa amistad algo de respeto, además de la complicidad y afinidad. Espero que los otros capítulos que te faltan sean de tu agrada. Gracias por tus mensajes.

 **Anneth White**

Gracias por tan lindo mensaje. Gracias por enumerar lo que te ha llamado la atención. Y que maravilloso que podamos coincidir en ciertos puntos!

Me quedo con esto: "momentos de entretención tan exquisitos". De veras que me esfuerzo por brindarles una lectura amena, interesante y agradable. Me da gusto saber que lo he logrado y más que nada, saber que ustedes queden satisfechas con el trabajo realizado.

Bien lo has dicho, mi querida Anneth, resentimiento puro se puede leer en cada párrafo… es un problema personal que no me corresponde, ni pienso adjudicármelo. Simplemente no me interesa. Y aunque me resulta molesto ese tipo de acciones, yo elijo darle la minima importancia. Hay cosas más interesante e importantes en que centrar nuestra atención.

Espero de todo corazón que te guste también el ultimo capitulo. ;)

 **Gissa Alvarez**

Hola Gissa. Gracias por leer Hotel California, pronto lo subiré por segunda vez acá en ff. Reeditado.

Así es, Albert es mayor no puede haber comparación alguna entre ellos, a menos que los situemos en la misma edad a ambos y comparemos sus actitudes en la misma edad. De otra forma es necio.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el entretejido de la novela y mi ficción. Jajajaja me alegra que la magia de Terry siga esparciendo chispitas y encantándolos de nuevo.

 **B.G.V. 1918**

Gracias a ti por leerme, y respecto a terminar las historias, hago lo que puedo jejejeje

 **Liz Rios**

Awww leer la mente de Terry… jejejejeje ¡qué lindo cumplido! Gracias Liz. No crean, yo también extraño el fandom pero… hay que tomar elecciones. Ese encanto ingles nos enloquece porque es tan genuino y entregado. Yo creo que Terry cuida ante todo, el buen nombre de su dama, incluso hasta el final. Oh Liz… sé que esperabas otro tipo de final… espero no haberte decepcionado. Saludos y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la publicación. Eres lindísima.

 **Aleh**

Jajajajaja mi Aleh, ¡tú créete! Esa era la intención, darle su espacio a esta maravillosa amistad porque de ella surgen muchas cosas en la historia. Y tienes razón al decir que a Terry se le juzga y condena como si fuera un adulto en forma y como si fuera experto en el amor. Cosa que no creo… Candy es su primer amor, y el único. Eso es clarísimo.

Gracias por el apoyo mi querida Aleh y ya sabes, aquí o allá, estamos. ;)

 **Magda Vidales**

Magda… vas a usar la tortura china… "japonesa" con tu familia, ¡que bárbara! Jejeje pobrecitos. Cuidate mucho en la carretera y cuando estés lista para decirme tu opinión, yo deseosa de escucharla. Quien sabe, quizás te ayude con tu lectura de CCFH. Ya sabes que estamos para compartir opiniones y me encantá jajaja =P

Yo también te quiero Magda preciosa, cuídate mucho y ve con bien.

 _ **GRACIAS ESPECIALES A ALBA CANO COBO Querida, ya lo sabes, esta historia es para ti. Muchas gracias por el tiempo y la afinidad, por la amistad y los ratos de chat. Mil bendiciones y un fuerte abrazo hasta España, mi querida y profética catalana. ;)**_

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES SILENTES POR DEJAR LA MUESTRA DE SU LECTURA EN MIS REGISTROS.**

 **México, Estados Unidos, Chile, Brasil, Perú, Venezuela, Guatemala, España, Francia, Panamá, El Salvador, Vietnam, Federación Rusa, Argentina, China, Ecuador, Turquía, Colombia, Hungría, Grecia, Hong Kong, Honduras, Nicaragua, Canadá.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que la historia haya sido de su total agrado y que, vean, como yo, a este par de caballeros con ojos más limpios, más comprensivos, más afables, incluso con más cariño del que ya sentimos por ellos.**

 **Buena suerte en su día a día, a mis lectores… compañeros de aventuras. ¡Hasta siempre!**


End file.
